Millennia of Hatred
by Ramzes
Summary: Piper McLean is supposed to be the mediator between two great forces. Yet, millennia of hatred are not easy to overcome. And the Titan War makes it harder even for friends to remain friends. Started before The SoN came out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: it's all Rick Riordan's._

**Millennia of Hatred**

"I say we should take as many people as this ship can hold."

"I say the prophecy is clear. Seven half-blood means… seven."

Both boys spoke more vehemently than what was called and Piper McLean sighed. They had found the Roman camp only yesterday, and already trouble was stirring. The Romans were not exactly welcoming. She suspected that the only reason they were still alive was that Jason had made it clear that they were not to be disturbed. Even so, Lupa – oh what a frightening figure she was, Piper was sure she'd have her in her nightmares for at least a year! – had growled too viciously for Piper's comfort, swishing her tail so fiercely that it actually left a bleeding cut on Will Solace's arm. Piper had been glad to see that he did not blink. Really, did these Romans think that they could scare them off with barking?

No, she shouldn't think like that. She was supposed to be the mediator, the one to bring friendship. So far, she had failed miserably. The Romans were beyond help. She did not dare use her charmspeaking because sooner or later, its effect would fade and then… she did not want to think what these barbarians would do to them then.

Here she was again! New to Camp Half-Blood she might be, but there were some instincts instilled in her by millennia of hatred and they were kicking in the worst moment possible. She wouldn't make a good mediator if she thought of Romans like that.

"Well, are you even sure that this boat of yours can carry even _five_ of us all the way to Greece?"

Piper bared her teeth. She did not like this guy, Dakota Spears, one bit. Sure, he was handsome, dark of hair and eye and finely muscled, but he had done nothing but provoke them since their arrival. She knew that he was a son of Mars – the Roman equivalent of Ares, the father of Clarisse La Rue and all other bullies from the Ares cabin. Piper had finally grown to appreciate Clarisse's good traits but it had taken months. She could not spare this much time for Spears.

"Are you implying my ship isn't good enough for you, Roman?" Leo asked hotly.

Spears only huffed contemptuously. Leo took a breath and…

"Stop it. Stop it now."

Jason's voice was deadly cold. Piper was shocked. Never had she heard him talking like this – so imperiously, with the air of a man used to being obeyed unconditionally.

"Can't you be civil, just for a change?" Jason asked wearily. "You won't stop quarreling, you're driving me mad…"

Both boys glared at him and then glared at each other. But the room was suddenly full of sweet, blessed silence. Instinctively, Piper looked at Annabeth, waiting to see what her friend would do to preserve the peace. Over the blond head, she met Percy Jackson's eyes: he was looking at Annabeth, clearly thinking along the same lines like Piper. It seemed that no matter how poor his memory might be right now, he still trusted Annabeth to remedy the desperate situations.

"Is anyone hungry?" a girl asked. Piper remembered her as Gwendolyn Something, daughter of Demeter… Ceres. She had heard a lot about her by Jason, but he had not told her that Gwen was so disfigured, with a full set of teeth marks – monster teeth marks – embedded in what was left of her cheek. It was not that he had lied to her – he had not known. He had been so shocked yesterday, when he saw her. Hera had taken this memory from him. Piper supposed it had happened during the assault of Mount Othrys, but of course, she'd never ask.

Everyone said yes and she brought refreshments around. When she placed Piper's coffee and sandwich in front of her and smiled, Piper realized that she had an ally in her peaceful mission. She smiled back and Gwen headed for Malcolm from the Athena's cabin who had not even heard the banter, so hard was he staring at the enormous map of the USA hanging from the wall. Without taking his eyes off it, he fumbled for a notepad and started scribbling hurried notes, noticing Gwen only when her shadow blocked the sun on the map.

"Oh… sorry."

"Do you want some?" she asked and pointed with her head at the charger.

"Coffee, please," he said and served himself. "Why are you looking at me like this?" he asked. "Have we met before?"

She shook her head. "You just… look familiar." She tried to smile and kept going around.

"What are you doing, Malcolm?" Annabeth asked curiously and went to her brother to inspect the map.

"I was trying to find out where the giants will strike before they leave for Greece."

Suddenly, there was a terrible silence. The room cracked with tension. Then, Jason nodded. "Of course they will strike here first," he said. "How stupid of us not to realize. Porphyrion might have already left, but there was an army of giants that is being awakened right now."

"And they cannot reach their full strength before the summer solstice, so there's no point for them to sail for the original Mount Olympus," Annabeth breathed. She looked angry with herself for not having realized it earlier.

"But they can be reborn here, as well as there," Reyna Archer, daughter of Apollo, said. Piper had to admit that the girl did not look stupid, but as soon as she saw her, she realized that Jason felt something for her, and that caused her a horrible pain. Although she was a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper wasn't glamorous. Reyna was. No wonder Jason liked her.

No, no, no! The fate of the whole world was at stake and here she was, thinking about jealousy and stuff. Talk about conceited and shallow. Piper took a deep breath and joined the others in front of the map to see where they looked at to make their point.

"Julia says that sacred places are especially suit for bringing back monsters," Bobby Ringling, son of… Piper was not sure, but looking at his expression she'd say Hermes… well, Mercury, said.

"Who is Julia?" Annabeth asked.

"Julia Reynolds, daughter of Minerva," he said. "Right now, she's on a quest. I'd rather have her here, but…" He didn't finish.

"Well, that sounds logical," Malcolm muttered. "I wish Rachel had any idea of what we can expect on _this_ side of the ocean, but of course, that would be just too nice, right?"

"Rachel?" Reyna asked.

"Our Oracle," Annabeth explained. "She's a student at the Clarion Academy for young ladies and the Oracle of Delphi in her free time."

It was obvious that she was trying to be friendly. Unfortunately, Reyna clearly did not appreciate her efforts. "She's the Oracle who made the so called Great Prophecy?" she demanded and at Annabeth's grim nod, she groaned. "Holy Apollo! A student! A cheerleader, probably, and we are expected to believe that…"

"Just a moment, girlie," Clarisse La Rue interrupted – beating Piper to it. Sure, Piper did not know Rachel Dare this well, but she was _their_ Oracle – the greatest Oracle they all – Greeks and Roman – had and these Romans had the cheek to insult her? That. Was. Just. Not. To. Be. Tolerated.

"Please," Gwen said. Everyone looked at her and she sighed. "Can we just… not?"

For a moment, there was a brief silence and then Jason followed Malcolm's look. The Greek demigod was frowning, he obviously had trouble reading the Roman names on the map. "What are you trying to find?"

Malcolm looked grim. "What are you ready to bet that Bear Butte will be their top choice?" he asked.

Jason silently pointed it at the map. "It makes sense," he said. "It's a powerful place. Sacred place. The earth is strong there."

"So we'll have to take a look," Dakota concluded. "I'll choose the people for the mission, with your permission, Praetor," he addressed Jason formally.

"I am giving it," Jason said, just as formally, and Piper felt chilled. Any minute spent here made Jason more Roman. She felt that she was losing him.

Then, Bobby broke the ice. "So we've got some brains here again and they are doing the thinking." He grinned and looked at Annabeth and Malcolm with something akin to respect. "I love it this way. And so, we spring to action again. Kota, just so you know, try _not_ to get us all killed this time, right?"

He did not mean to insult anybody but when he heard Jason's hiss of breath and saw the complete lack of expression on Dakota's face, he realized how this remark had sounded, and blanched, disgusted by himself.

"Gods, I did not want…"

"No," Jason said, "you never do."

"No, I really didn't think…" Bobby could not even finish. "With your permission, Praetor," he said and strode outside without looking back.

Gwen groaned. Jason shook his head. Dakota barked a harsh laugh. Reyna's eyes moved between the two of them, her mind obviously busily working trying to repair the damage, whatever it was. Stunned, the Greeks stared at the upset company.

"He really didn't want to offend you, it was just a joke," Reyna said carefully. "You know how he is."

"You think I am stupid and I don't understand?" Dakota's voice was as harsh as a lash.

"Holy Jupiter, Kota!" Jason exclaimed. "Why is it such a tender spot when…"

"Go bring him back before he throws himself on his _gladius_ at the thought that I might have taken offence. Explain it to him that I am much more thick-skinned than all of you seem to think."

He sat at the table and started looking through some maps and documents, despite the fact that his heart obviously wasn't in it. Reyna and Jason shared a look, nodded and left the cabin together. Without speaking, deeply upset, Gwen left in another direction.

"Well," Clarisse drawled, "that was nice." She looked puzzled but she was not the only one. What in Hades had just happened? Piper wanted to ask Jason but that would have to wait until the Apollo girl released him for _her_ company.

'It was not so to us."

The words came from the most unexpected place: everyone had pretty much forgotten about the girl sitting in the corner. Hazel Valentine, daughter of Venus. And a pretty unique one she was, with her left hand missing. It was obvious that it was not a battle scar, that she had been born this way. Physical imperfections were something unheard of in a child of the goddess of love and beauty. Maybe that was the reason she didn't want to attract attention to herself? Piper had not paid any attention to her before but now she was intrigued.

It was only then that the reality of their situation struck her. She hadn't really considered that they, Greeks and Romans, could have something in common, except parents, obviously… kind of. And purpose. But now she had to admit that they were all humans and all vulnerable to suspicion and distrust. Would Hazel welcome them and try to put the old prejudices aside like Gwen had? Or would she, like this formidable son of Mars, see them as a threat? They might be, after all: out of all of them, Piper had come here with the most confidence in their peaceful mission and now she was quickly becoming resentful and hostile.

As if she could sense Piper's thoughts, Hazel went straight to Malcolm and stared hard at him. "You are comely." She sounded surprised, as if she hadn't noticed it before. "So lean, with gray eyes and fair hair… It's no wonder Gwen thought you looked familiar. You resemble our friend Jerry Rogers, or what he might have looked like had he lived to be your age."

Piper blinked, but the others seemed to understand. "He died in the war, didn't he?" Malcolm asked, and Hazel nodded. "Now Julia is the head councelor for Minerva's cabin and she does great. Still…" She sighed. "Enough of that. I am sorry you had to see all this. We are… it's still not easy for us." She spoke softly but she might have saved herself the effort: Dakota clearly was not hearing her, lost in a world of misery of his own. "Come on," she said, "you still haven't been given the official tour, have you?"

She led them outside, smiling and chatting, and yet Piper could feel that her heart was not in it. Gods, it was supposed to be peaceful! Yet when she spotter Jason and Reyna walking quickly side to side, deep in a conversation, peaceful was the last thing she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All is Rick Riordan's.**

_I couldn't reply personally to the reviews, because I had no access to PC, but now I say th__anks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot._

Chapter 2

"Jason, what happened in there?"

Jason sighed. He'd known that a kiss was too much to expect under these circumstances, but he had hoped that she'd at least smile at him. No such luck, it was "What happened in there?" as soon as she saw him.

"It's a long story," he said.

"I have time," Piper countered. She could hardly believe what she was doing. Here she was, alone with Jason, and she was losing time discussing these… _Romans_?

"Do you want to see the Jupiter cabin from the inside?" he offered, but one look at his fellow campers told him that this idea might not be so great. They would not interrupt, of course, but they were watching the pair closely. They did not trust Piper. Now wasn't the time to lead her to his cabin.

She was clearly following his line of thought. In the falling dusk, her face looked breathtakingly beautiful. Jason wanted nothing more than taking her somewhere, to do something together with her like any normal couple. But they weren't it. They had a fate – and not a too bright one, it seemed.

"What did Bobby say?" she asked. "Why did everyone react as if he had just killed a baby?"

Jason laughed and sat in the grass, beckoning her to do the same. Piper did so and for a moment, it was just like the old times in Camp Half-Blood, when it had been just the two of them, just Jason and Piper. No quest, no animosity in the air. Just them.

But it lasted only a minute, then Jason's face became sad. "For a moment, it felt just like before," he said. "I don't have all my memories back yet, but I remember Bobby saying things like that all the time. It was hilarious. I wish you had met him then, Piper. I think he was someone you would have liked."

She smiled faintly. "I like him already," she said. It was true: he was not as hostile as Reyna and the rest of them and he was quite engaging, not unlike Travis and Connor Stoll back home. _Home_. It was so strange, yet pleasing to think that she now had a home. Sure, she loved her dad, but his house had never felt like home. It was people who made it such and he was just too busy.

"But you would have liked him more had you met him before." Jason's voice was so, so distant. "I think he would have flirted with you – no, nothing serious, just so you like it and feel relaxed, welcome. That was what he did."

"Why, doesn't he do it now?"

Jason shook his head. "No. He doesn't flirt with anyone any more. He stopped, when Gwen was mauled so."

She blinked. "Bobby and Gwen? They are… together?"

"They've been together for a few years." He gave her a curious look. "Haven't you… noticed?"

Piper shook her head silently. A whole afternoon with them and she hadn't seen a thing. Some daughter of Aphrodite she was!

Jason looked aside. "He's changed, Piper. We all have. He was charming, funny and someone to be aware of. Now, he's serious. And sad. And grown-up. When Juno took me away, he hadn't cracked a joke in months and judging by the reactions of the others, this hadn't changed through my absence."

She stared at his profile and then at the still blazing horizon. "It was the war, wasn't he?" she asked. She had not fought in it, but she had the feeling it was a part of her life – it came haunting the survivors in the Greek camp in the most unexpected moments. It seemed that it was no different for the Roman ones. Piper had already learned to tell the signs and she was seeing them in Jason now.

He slowly nodded. He would still not look at her. "We lost a lot of friends, Piper. Jerry, Christine and so many others…"

She waited.

"We led the assault," Jason finally said, relieved that she had not pressed him into talking while he wasn't ready. Now, he went on hurriedly, trying to get everything out and be done with it. "I was with the boats; Kota was leading the other half of our people on dry land. We both knew it was dangerous, but we led them into this hopeless battle…"

Kota? Dakota? They were finally getting to the core of it. Piper sat and listened. Her eyes followed the darkening shapes of the trees in the wood and she wondered what it was that Jason was seeing right now. Probably the battlefield, all over again.

"When the first demigods reached the ridge, they were faced with an army of monsters. Kota knew that their only chance of joining us was to hold the army at bay until the others can climb, too. So they stood and… took the blows."

"Oh," Piper whispered. Now she realized why they had reacted so strongly at Bobby's thoughtless remark. It had been just a joke, but the fact that Dakota had got many of his friends killed before turned it into something different. "Still… he didn't mean to say it like that. Dakota is…"

"It's more complicated than you think, Piper," he interrupted sharply. "It isn't just Bobby, Kota has some problems, too. Gods, when is it going to be over? I can't believe we're going to fight the giants when we are like this!"

His voice sounded harsh, but when she looked at him, she noticed the glistening drop on his cheek. No wonder he did not want to look at her. She reached for his hand, but he drew it back, leaving her stunned and rejected.

"You don't know what it was like, Piper," he said. "Pray that you never do. Now, come on!"

She followed him, even more confused.

"Do you know where Will Solace is?" Jason asked.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Let me get this straight," Will said evenly. "You expect of me to treat a guy who was wounded as long ago as the Titan war and actually _heal_ him?" He shook his head. "If your Apollo kids hadn't managed to get him back to health, it's highly unlikely that I'll manage. And if I fail, your lovely friends will blame _me_ for making him sick, forgetting that they couldn't do a thing for him either. Do you have any idea what's going to happen to this alliance which doesn't look promising from where I stand even now"

A sharp hiss of breath: Dakota unsheathed his blade, ready to attack the Greek, but Reyna and Hazel stopped him and started talking to him in hushed tones.

"I won't have an argument about that right now!" Jason's voice rose. "All I want of you is to help someone who is sick. Will you give him your help?"

"I have to." Will's voice was a lesson in tranquility.

"How can we be sure that he won't do something to Nicholas?" a girl yelled and Will looked at Jason, as if to say "I told you so."

"_I _am sure. I swear my life on it. I vouch for him." Jason's statement put an end to all objections. They headed for the infirmary.

Piper wasn't in a hurry. She waited for Annabeth and Leo to come near and they all walked together – along with Percy, of course. These days, he and Annabeth were joined in the hip.

"It's a disaster," Piper said under her breath. "We hoped to patch things with them. Instead, we are losing even Jason. He's becoming more Roman by the minute." Right now, he was walking with Reyna and Dakota, listening carefully to whatever the blond beauty was saying. _Figures_!

"Easy," Percy muttered. "They aren't so bad. Well, they aren't,' he insisted when he was met with three astounded pairs of eyes. "Some time, I must tell you about my beginning with them," he added, "but not now."

They had reached the infirmary. "Do you think Will… do you think he'd be able to help him?" Annabeth asked.

Percy hesitated and shook his head.

Jason was the first one to enter. Piper did not know what particular memories he held about this place, but he confidently strode to the farthest corner and lifted the curtain that separated the last bed from the others.

"Nick,' he said. "Nick, it's me, Jason." He stepped forward, gasped and staggered back.

Piper rushed to his side. When she saw what he stared at, she went still.

The infirmary was suddenly filled with stench coming from a shrunken figure supine in the bed, the flesh on his emaciated arms and legs blackened, festering. They had shaved his hair off, so they could treat the appalling injuries on his skull, but obviously, it had not worked. His left leg was bent under an angle that was anything but natural. There was barely a part of him that was not either bleeding or festering. Only the rise and fall on his chest indicated that the boy's heart still beat. Piper could not believe that someone in such a state could be conscious. She hoped he wasn't.

Then Nicholas' blue-green eyes opened and his anguished gaze as it landed on them showed that he was fully aware of his torment and that Jason stood before him. His caked lips moved, trying to form unintelligible words.

Reyna hastened to his side. "He can't speak," she told Jason who stood aghast. Sure, Nicholas had been deadly sick months ago, but obviously things had got turn for worse. All Reyna and the other kids from the Apollo cabin could do was keep him alive. Jason could only hope that Will Solace would be able to do more.

He wasn't. Everyone saw it in his face even before he finished his examination and shook his head. "Why are you doing this to him?" he asked Reyna.

She bristled, ready for a fight. "What _else_ could we have done?" she asked. "Leave him to die?"

"He's dying anyway," he said. "You are just… tormenting him."

Nicholas was trying to say something that Jason could not understand. He looked helplessly at his friends. Hazel leaned close to Nicholas' mouth. His talonlike fingers grabbed her wrist. She looked up sorrowfully.

"He begs your help. He wants you to help him… to die."

Her last words were a mere whisper but they could be heard clearly in the terrible silence of the infirmary. Reyna was the first one to react.

"No!"

"Reyna." Dakota's voice was soft and tormented. "We made a mistake. We should have let him rest long ago."

"Let him die, you mean!" She whirled on him, furious. Saving lives was a natural instinct for the Apollo kids and now Dakota was telling her that she had to give up? "He lives. There is still hope."

"That isn't a life, not for someone who was like Nick was. His life were battles, and fire camps, and going on quests. His life was laughter and camp songs, and chariots. His life was Christine, and we, and the adventures we had together."

It was strangely surreal to speak about someone's death while they were still breathing. But really, that was the only thing that linked Nicholas to the living – this and the torment. Piper knew that as long as she lived, she'd never forget the appalling scene.

"Holy Ares," Clarisse muttered, so only those next to her could hear. "Percy, if I ever get to this state, do me a favour. Do not let them turn me into _this_."

For once, Piper agreed wholeheartedly with Ares' daughter.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

It was almost dawning when Bobby came back to the Mercury cabin. He was just reaching for the doorknob when a hand touched his. Gwen. She silently motioned him to follow her and for a few minutes, no one said anything until they reached the wood. There, Gwen sat with her back against an oak trunk and stared at the horizon.

"Did they decide what they are going to do with Nick?" Bobby asked and sat down, but not next to her.

"No, they didn't," she answered.

"Is Kota okay?"

"Why don't you see it for yourself?"

He didn't answer. Gwen wondered who he had talked to about Nick – he certainly hadn't come close to any of _them_ after the accident with the stupid joke.

"Kota will be fine," she said, in a softer tone, and then fell silent for a while. 'I don't know what is the right decision about Nick, though," she admitted.

"Neither do I."

She tried to smile. "Bobby Ringling admitting that he doesn't know something? What will happen next? Neptune proposing to Vesta?"

She hoped he'd point out that Neptune had, in fact, proposed to Vesta. He didn't.

"Actually, I was glad when you said that today," she admitted.

"Why?" He looked at her. The rising dawn reflected in his dark eyes but there was no warmth in them, just blank glitter.

Gwen stared at him, stunned, then she suddenly stood up and dropped to her knees beside him, taking his hands in her own. How strange that they were warm when he seemed so remote and cold. "Because I… I need you, the way you were."

"Need?" He arched a brow. "You?"

"Stop mocking me. My family is going away. I need someone to be here."

"And you chose my unworthy self?"

"I don't want to be alone. It… hurts."

It felt so strange. They'd been together for years, yet they had never talked about the future. Maybe it was because they had never expected that they'd have one. Gwen was surprised at how hard this conversation was.

"Does it?" He gazed up at her face. "Poor Gwen. If you rely on me, it will surely hurt more."

"You're the only one I can go to. You know me. You've accepted me as I was, since the very beginning." She paused. "And I know you."

He shook his head.

"I do. I've always known how you are. I don't care."

He studied her for a long time before saying slowly, "I believe you. Extraordinary."

"So you must come back to me. I don't want to be alone again." Her eyes met his and then she buried her disfigured face in the hollow of his shoulder. "I don't want you to change, I don't want you to become all thoughtful and serious."

He stiffened in surprise. "What's going on with you, Gwen?"

She did not raise her head from his shoulder. Instead, she buried her face deeper against his neck. "We are in a war, Bobby. We are in a war again, we've got Greeks here – Greeks! – the world is changing and I… I don't think I can manage without you, the way you were before. I need something constant, something that does not change."

Stunned, Bobby realized that he had no idea what to do or say. "What do you mean, things changed?" he asked stupidly.

"What doesn't?" She fell silent. "Affection doesn't," she finally decided. "But affection makes people hurt when people go away. My father went away and now Jason is going away too."

"Jason would never leave us."

"But he'll never belong us the way he did. You were there; you saw. He's adopted some of the ways of the Greeks. He is trying to compromise with what we've been taught since children should not be compromised with. No, I am not saying it accusingly. He doesn't want to leave us, but he does, in a way. You can go away too, one day, but I won't have you leave like this. There is no reason why you can't stay with me now." She paused. "Is there?"

She held her breath, waiting.

He did not reply.

"Answer me," Gwen said, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

His hand slowly caressed her hair. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No."

"You're crazy, to want someone as unreliable as I was, you know."

She was almost limp with relief. He was coming back. He was _hers_.

He held her tighter. "We'll be better off with a few hours' rest."

But they did not move.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked. "Kota, Jason, Reyna…"

He shrugged. "I set my hopes on the Greek girl."

She did not need to ask who he meant. "I love him too, Bobby, you know this. But sweethearts cannot fix each other."

He held her away from him and smiled. "You're wrong. What about us? We fixed each other."

Gwen stared at him wide-eyed. "Did we?"

"Didn't we?" he countered.

She laughed. "That's you," she said and stood up. "Let's go to sleep, so we'd be ready for the Greeks."

_At the same time…_

What were they going to do with the giants? With Gaea? With these unfriendly Romans who did not make her peacemaking mission any easier? What were they going to do with the dying boy? What was _she_ going to do with Jason who was as friendly with them as ever, but was quickly adapting to his old life? Piper turned back and stared at _Argo II_, feeling somehow protected by its massive shadow and the thought of her friends sleeping inside.

She was slowly walking along the cabins when something drew her attention to Reyna's cabin – as a commanding officer, she has one of her own.

Piper might not have any experience with stuff like that, but she _was_ a daughter of Aphrodite and she had watched enough movies. She recognized immediately the sounds coming from the inside and she saw red. Reyna was making love to Jason – _her_ boyfriend, her guy! Without thinking, she threw the door open and her eyes widened when she saw the naked entwined bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

_Again, thanks to everyone who left a review._

**Chapter 3**

Reyna's eyes promised a terrible vengeance for intruding upon her privacy. The only reason she didn't execute it right then was because she had more… pressing matters to attend to. Piper clamped her hand over her mouth and ran away.

She did not know how long had she been running in the dawn. Her mind was in a turmoil. She didn't notice the tall lean figure hidden in the temples of the Juno cabin. She almost ran into him when he crossed her path.

He caught her by the shoulders to make her come to her mind. "What's wrong, Piper?"

"I… I burst into Reyna's cabin. Dakota is there, with her… she… they are…"

"You mean you didn't know about their relationship?" Jason asked.

At any other time, she would have snapped at him that being a daughter of Aphrodite did not mean she should be aware about the relationships of just everyone she met, but for now she was just too happy for squabbling. She only shook her head and her face went white.

"Come with me," Jason demanded and led her into Jupiter's cabin. She fell in the first chair she saw.

"When I heard the sounds behind the door, I thought…"

"You thought I was in there with her," he finished for her. "Do you think so little of me to assume I'd jump into this right away before getting things straight with you?"

Again, she shook her head. "I didn't think about that. I couldn't think at all. When I heard…" She fell silent, but she was gradually calming down. "I could say you liked her, Jason.'

He stared at her. "You could? How?" All these months he had barely said anything about Reyna at all!

"By everything you left out."

He blinked. "You are kidding me!"

She smiled a little, then jumped when a thunder tore the sky apart – _the sky_? She looked up. Yes, she had seen all right: the roof of the Jupiter cabin sloped like the sky. It was full of stars, the moon was also shining, although they were all waning now. It even had clouds. Another lightning made her shudder. "How can you stand this?" she asked.

"Actually, it lulls me to sleep," Jason admitted. He had been here for so long ago that the rumbling sky did not bother him one bit.

Piper looked around. The Jupiter cabin resembled a magnificent temple – all marble, fine carvings and statues of the god. Amid all this splendour, Jason's simple bed and wooden table laden with papers looked strangely out of place. Piper did not think she would have liked living here. This magnificence felt oppressive. But then, she did not have to. She lived in the pink doll house – she had indeed settled herself quite nicely there. Everyone got what they could deal with.

She looked up at Jason. "My assumption was not so far off mark," she said. "You like her, Jason. I could tell. Maybe you still do, I don't know. But I want to."

He ran a hand through his hair. 'You never said a thing."

"You were keeping silent too," she pointed out.

Jason nodded. "I suppose you're right," he said.

Piper waited.

He poured water for both of them. "Reyna and I, we have always been friends," he started.

She smiled. "I remember you told me this much," she said. Jason's silence about one of his oldest friends had been a dead giveaway, but of course, he couldn't see it this way. He was such a _boy_!

"She is quite glamorous. Always have been."

Well, it was not as if Piper hadn't noticed it before now, but that information, coming from Jason, was definitely something she could live without.

"And she's smart. A born leader. Everyone expected us to get together and I suppose… I suppose I did, too."

Piper's heart was beating fast.

"She definitely wasn't set against it. But one day, before anything could take place, she was sent on a quest with Kota. I don't know what happened then, but when they came back, she started acting differently around both of us. When I think of it now, it was pretty obvious and has been since we all started growing up. We just didn't know it then. It was always only him for her."

"And you don't mind?" She was watching him intently.

He shrugged. "I love him as well, he's a dear friend of mine. He didn't steal her. She went to him willingly. Besides, she is my _friend_." He looked at her and grinned. "Not the same kind of friend as you, mind you."

She grinned back, her head light with relief. She could feel that he was telling the truth. He had really moved past Reyna.

"What happened next?" she insisted.

"The battle of Mount Tam happened," he said. "We lost so many friends, Piper. We were crushed. The guilt of survivors. Kota took it harder than the rest of us. It was then when it became obvious how they felt about each other. In a month or so, they were officially a couple and have been ever since. I suppose I wanted... I wanted to have... not Reyna, exactly. Not anymore. But I wanted to have someone to whom I'd be what Kota is to her." He looked at her. "There is more to their relationship than what you saw in her cabin. I wanted that kind of bond for myself."

She could sing with happiness. Reyna in a relationship with Dakota meant Jason out of Reyna's radar. A sure thing, though how Reyna could have chosen Dakota over Jason, she could not fathom. Sure, Dakota was attractive, but everyone could see that Jason was perfect.

"Why are you awake?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I though about many things. The alliance. The journey to Greece. Nick." At this name, his voice shook. Piper pretended not to notice. "What happened with Bobby and Kota." He suddenly grinned. "You."

Piper grinned back. "Very well, maybe you could protect me from your _friend's_ anger?"

Jason groaned. "She saw you? What in Pluto am I going to do? Where am I going to hide you from her?"

Although she did not like the idea of hiding from Reyna – it was humiliating! – Piper relished Jason's concern. Besides, it _was_ nice to let the guy take care of things for once… yuck! This train of thought was a part of being a daughter of Aphrodite that she really disliked.

Jason sighed, suddenly serious. "Okay, it's time," he said. "I'll call my fellow campers to a council. We have to have a discussion and make certain… decisions."

If the expression on his face was anything to go by, Piper was willing to bet it would not be a nice discussion.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

A soft knock, a hesitant push to the door to open it ajar. He felt relieved when he made out his two friends' faces in the brightening light and was assured that they weren't doing anything… err, overaffectionately.

Reyna's eyes glittered at him. She tugged the blanket up to cover herself better, although she was already covered almost up to the chin. "What is it?" she mouthed. The expression on his face stole her smile, her joy at having him back with them after all these months.

Jason looked at Dakota who hadn't stirred, and his expression set Reyna on alarm.

"He's asleep," she said quickly, as if Jason were blind.

If she had thought she'd prevent his next words, she was wrong. "I'm calling a council in fifteen minutes. I want you both there."

"Can't it wait a little?" the girl asked.

"I'm afraid time is a luxury we can't afford right now."

Reyna glared at him, her hand moving protectively to Dakota's shoulder. She lifted her head from his chest. "He's _sleeping_, Jason," she said.

Ignoring her, Jason strode to the bed and held out a hand to shake Dakota. Then, he was stunned by the feral expression on Reyna's face, her bared teeth. He drew his hand back without even realizing it.

"He hasn't slept in days," she whispered. Her hand kept stroking Dakota's shoulder, obviously on its own accord. "His body seems to have forgotten how to bring itself to this state. And he's been seeing… things too often these days. He fell asleep only a few minutes ago. Let him have his rest. Please."

Jason hesitated. Things. Scenes from the war no doubt, scenes from the battle of Mount Othrys. Not for a first time, he wished they could take Kota to a mortal doctor, but of course, hearing about dracaenas, Titans and blue giants would not make the doctor exactly trusting and being able to help adequately. Probably he'd suggest admitting Dakota to the floor reserved for people whose brains were completely messed up – exactly what they were trying to avoid. No, they had to drag Kota out of this state by themselves. Jason couldn't lose another friend, not after so many others. Not an old friend like Dakota. And not after what would happen to Nick.

He sighed. "Two hours. That's all I can give you. There will be fresh coffee ready for you in my cabin. I'll be waiting for you in the hall."

She visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Jason," she whispered.

He grinned. "Hey, that's what friends are for, isn't it?

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Everyone was in the conference room at time. Jason was glad. The loose discipline at the Greek camp was one of the very few things he had never succeeded in getting accustomed to. It felt refreshing to be with people who actually knew what the word 'accuracy' meant. His eyes moved from Bobby to Dakota who looked rested and relaxed after his two hours of sleep. The two behaved as anything unusual hadn't taken place yesterday. Jason was glad about that, too. They didn't need squabbles.

"So," he said, "item one of the agenda is Nick."

Reyna nodded grimly. Obviously, she had anticipated that.

"Item two is discussing our line of behavior with out Greek friends."

"Yeah, friends," someone muttered. Jason glared but went on.

"Item three is talking about the Great Prophecy."

"Ha! A Great Prophecy spoken by a cheerleader, sounds just right," Reyna said.

Before Jason could say anything, the plan changed. The new item one in the agenda burst in the room under the disguise of a girl with hair the colour of honey and eyes that were grey like a storm, dragging a short guy with a broken bow behind her.

"Julia!" everyone exclaimed. "You came back!"

The daughter of Minerva wiped the grim off her cheek and stared at Jason.

"Jason!" she said. "You came back."

He grinned at her. "Nice to see you too, Julia."

She looked at everyone. "We've been betrayed," she announced and pushed her victim forward. "He's been spying on us for months. He is Greek, can you believe this?"

Jason could. And did. Since some specific memories had started coming back, he has suspected this for weeks. But Julia could hardly choose a worse moment to bring the matter on, daughter of Minerva or not. "I suppose," he said and looked at Julia's captive " that name is Michael Yew?"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys inspire me to write.**

Chapter 4

"Sod off," was the boy's answer, unfortunately quite intelligible, despite his thorn and bluish lip. There were bruises and cuts everywhere in his face and hands and Julia was no better. Their clothing was in a state that would have probably lead Hazel to faint and Lupa to rage. They glared at each other.

For a moment, no one said anything. Everyone stared at the two dirty figures in front of them. They looked as if they had survived at least three car crashes but their eyes shone with the fury of anger and betrayal.

Then, a few things happened at the same moment. Dakota leapt forward, unsheathing his gladius in motion. Reyna pulled him back, not to keep the Michael's hide intact but rather to save a part of it for herself. Bobby blocked the door as if Michael could fly away through it. Gwen shook her head. Hazel looked at Jason for explanation.

"That's enough," Jason said sternly. "I said, that's enough!" He glared at Reyna and Dakota who reluctantly left their warlike posture. Dakota did not sheath his sword, though he did lower it. Jason relaxed slightly. The situation was under control… for now. That was another effect from the Greeks' arrival, and one he did not like: the inborn hatred seemed to try to establish control over his comrades' behavior, overcoming even the chain of command that had been carved into their heads by years of strict discipline. For a first time ever, Jason was not sure that he'd be able to handle his subordinates.

"Are you a Greek?" Reyna asked and her eyes threw daggers at Michael. He glared back and kept silent.

"I think he is," Jason said. "I think he is Michael Yew – a former counselor of the Greek Apollo cabin who disappeared during the Titan war."

"So he _is_ a son of Apollo," Reyna muttered. "At least _something_ that he told us wasn't a lie." She looked personally insulted, as if Michael, whom she had quite liked up until a few moments ago, had offended her by being a Greek… which was still not proven.

"I _never_ told you a single lie," Michael growled.

"Says you!" she growled back. "You told us…" And then she fell silent. It was true, since the very first day Jason, Bobby and Gwen had found him on Mount Othrys, he had never told them a single thing. _I cannot say_, was everything he would say when they were questioning him about his background, about his ability to see and recognize monsters, about his prowess with bow and amazing healing powers. He had never said that he _wasn't_ a Greek. "You lied by omission," she finally muttered, but she did not sound convinced.

To her surprise, he nodded. "I am not a traitor, Reyna. I didn't come here to spy on you. I never did anything to harm anyone here."

"But you are a Greek."

"I cannot say."

Jason sighed, now fully certain who he was talking to. "Will you speak if I bring Annabeth Chase to you? Or better, Will Solace? You know him?" he pressed, noticing how the other boy's eyes grew wide at hearing these names.

"How do you know them?" Michael asked cautiously.

"I was there. I was at your camp. I was at Camp Half-Blood."

"What?" Julia cut off. Of course, she was not aware of their circumstances, so she must be in for quite a surprise. "It made sense that there would be another camp that trains the likes of _him_ – " She spat the last words as if she was talking about a serpents' nest. "But why were you there? What happened?"

Of course she would have worked out the existence of the Greek camp. Children of Minerva were smart if anything. It was very discouraging to see that one of them seemed ready to listen to their prejudices than trying to work out the whole truth. It was obvious what had happened: Julia's train of thought had stopped at the words "Greek", "a Greek spy," a Greek camp". She hadn't even tried to look further.

Bad. Jason had relied on her to keep a cool head about it, to be the voice of reason in their camp. Still, there was still hope. "Bring them here, Bobby," he ordered. "Bring them here immediately and do not tell them about Michael. Let's see what they will do. Their reaction will tell us whether they have something to do with his arrival here."

"Good plan," Julia approved, although her eyes were wide like saucers. "Still, what are you talking about? What Greeks?"

"Here?" Michael asked at the same time. "They are here?"

"We'll explain it to both of you simultaneously," Jason said and rubbed his temples. This situation was starting to give him the mother of all headaches, and it was still early in the morning.

They waited.

The Greeks' reactions could not be false: the joy, the shouts, the hugs. It was not the same as when they had first seen Percy at the Roman camp. It was the sheer joy of seeing someone they had given up for dead. Even Reyna could not keep the smile away from her face at the sight of the short boy almost being squashed by friendly embraces. There was no guilt in anyone's behavior – only happiness.

"Okay, okay," Jason finally interrupted, "I already have some idea what happened, but for the sake of everyone, Michael, would you tell us what exactly happened to you?"

The other boy nodded. "When the bridge fell, I was taken captive by the Titans. They took me to their base in Mount Tam, only, I didn't know where it was. They… did things to me."

Despite herself, Reyna winced with sympathy. She had been the one to heal Michael's woulds after the battle of Mount Othrys. She did have some idea what these things were.

"Afterwards, they left me in a cave, behind a stone wall that prevented me from reaching the entrance. I don't know how much time passed, but suddenly, there were tourists swarming all over the place, then it was like BOOM, and suddenly these three were standing there with their weapons in hand." He looked at Jason, Bobby, and Gwen and grinned. "And the Muggles were babbling about downpour and stupid kids who wanted to go hiking. Well, I followed. The kids, not the tourists." He became serious again. "You guys saved my life. You healed me when I would have died of my injuries. You took me in. I'd never do anything to harm you. I just wanted to survive. It didn't take me long to realize that a Greek would not be welcomed here."

Reyna nodded. It was a grudging nod, but a nod anyway. Maybe they were finally starting to get somewhere.

"It's all very nice. Unfortunately, it could be a creative lie to cover your ass and these of your friends here." Dakota's voice killed Jason's hopes immediately.

"Why didn't you say something when Percy came?" Hazel asked. "You must have recognized him."

"Of course I did. But _he_ didn't recognize _me_. I managed to stay alone with him once or twice and his behavior didn't change. He still had no idea who I was. I thought it strange that we had never heard about a Roman camp before, or run into some of you on quests. It was clearly a work of the gods. I decided that if Percy had lost his memory _and_ managed to come here, of all places, it must also be a work of the gods." He shrugged. "I thought it better not to mess with them. I just waited."

Dakota laughed. "Wait and see, huh? That's always been your way. That's why Greece fell to Rome – because the Greeks just waited to see. Well, they did see."

"A major mistake," Clarisse la Rue drawled, her hand on her electric spear in the same way Dakota's was on his gladius. "One sould never wait and see. Not with barbarians anyway."

"Who do you call barbarians?" he growled menacingly.

"Can't you guess? Or are you under the impression that you Romans are something else?" Her voice was full of contempt. "You were powerful and disciplined, I'll give you that. Too bad you were only able to destroy."

"Guys, guys.' Annabeth was quick to prevent the oncoming fray. "We still have to hear some things. Why did the Romans accepted you, Michael? We'd like to know."

Maybe, as long as they had something more to hear, they wouldn't kill each other after all.

* * *

_In the evening…_

"Can you give guarantee?" a voice, Jason's, asked urgently.

"There is still hope…" That was Reyna.

_No_, Nick wanted to yell, _there isn't_. But his throat was too constricted, he could barely drink water and nectar anymore.

They were here. Talking about him. His friends. His tormentors…

"Hope, yes. But is there any reason to believe that he'll ever get better?" Jason insisted.

_Come on, Praetor_, Nick urged. _Don't let her sway you. Don't leave me to her…_

"No," Reyna finally admitted, reluctantly.

Then, there was silence. Reyna, Jason, Bobby – they had all left. Good. Nick was so tired. He only wanted to sleep.

He was awoken by the light. It was better than any light bulb, any torch, even the sun. It was as if thousands of suns had been lit and focused in the very centre of the room. Nick smiled and stared at this lovely light. He felt as in a dream, not an infirmary. A fragrant dream… He sighed with pleasure. A lovely light started spreading through his body, as if he was in the forge of the Vulcan kids. He left sleepy, pleasantly tired, better than he had in ages, since before Mount Tam. And then he gradually realized something. She was here. In this room, with him. Her aroma was the fragrance he had smelled a few minutes ago.

She passed through the light and came near. She was so young… she looked just like the day they met. A six-year-old girl who had been claimed immediately. And suddenly, she was older. Christine, daughter of Ceres. His girlfriend. She smiled at him and came yet nearer, leaning over him. Her hair smelled of pansies, her smile was captivating, her grassy-green eyes wide, clear, shining with love.

"I knew I'd find you here, in camp, Nick," she said, "but it's time for you to stop. Your battle in this world is over. You achieved everything you had to achieve, you did everything you had to do. And now you must come with me. I've been waiting for you. Come on, my Nick."

She held out a hand. Nick sighed. "Not yet, Christine," he said. "Wait, just a little more. Let me see them again… Kota and the others. They will be here any minute now. Let me say goodbye to our friends. Then I will come wit you, gladly. I also know I need to leave."

She smiled and stepped back.

"It will happen now," Reyna's voice came, low and shaking. "An hour, at most."

They were all here, huddled around his bed. He could see them now.

"Not an hour, no." Dakota's voice was also lower than usual and also shaking. "I think it will take only a few minutes."

Nick felt his half-brother's hand taking his own. It was strangely warm, despite Kota's pallor. It was strange that he felt the touch but not the wounds that were finally killing him.

"Nick. It's me, Kota."

Nick slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids were heavier than a mountain. "I was waiting for you, Kota, and Reyna. Where is she? I cannot see her."

"I am here, Nick," she said breathlessly, kneeling at his side and taking his other hand. Their eyes met and Nick could see in hers the horrified realization what she, in her efforts to keep him alive, had done to him. But he wasn't angry with her. Or with Kota. Not any more. He squeezed their hands and they understood. Over their heads, he saw Hazel and Gwen and smiled at them. They shakily did the same. Then, his eyes met Jason's and he mouthed something.

"What? What are you saying?" Hazel whispered. "Jason, what is he saying?"

Jason's throat was too tight but he managed to force the answer through it. "He said thanks."

For a few moments, they waited. Then Nick's eyes looked far, far away, to a place they could not see and someone who was only visible to him.

"Yes," he said softly, "I know it's time."

His blue-green eyes narrowed, became very bright and shining. He smiled and his face lit. Then, he looked at his friends for the last time and his face was illuminated by a deep joy. He closed his eyes.

For a few moments, no one said anything and then, shaking, Gwen looked at her friends.

"I have always been afraid of death," she said. "But I'll never fear it again. I'll never forget Nick's face, the way he looked when he was dying. He was so shining, his eyes were radiant with joy. Whatever Nick saw, it was something marvelous, Bobby."

Bobby's voice was hoarse. "Yes," he said, "he saw something beautiful, Gwen. He saw Christine… and Jerry, and Mark… and Lynette, and Amber. And he was happy because he'd finally join them."

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"I was wrong."

"We all were."

Both their voices were soft, subdued. The light in Reyna's cabin was dim, as was their mood. As soon as they had entered, Dakota had undressed and come into bed but Reyna was pacing the floor like a tigress in a cage.

"I was supposed to help him, Kota! Instead, I just tormented him because of my selfishness."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him, her eyes fierce. "Say something! Tell me that I was overbold and selfish, and thought too highly of myself, believing that I really could…"

"Reyna," he interrupted, "I also wanted for Nick to stay alive. This is not selfishness at all."

"But I should have known," she said. "I should have known where to stop. Instead, I… I thought it was for the greater good. And now he's dead anyway, and it was all in vain."

Dakota was silent. He was thinking along the same lines. He had sided with Reyna on this, he had intentionally closed his mind and heart for Nick's horrifying circumstances. Thanks to their love and loyalty, Nick had died a broken man. How were they to forgive themselves?

"Kota?"

In her voice, he heard the whole grief, guilt and pain piling in her heart, and awful weariness.

He opened his arms, the dim light of the cabin touched his face and she was suddenly there, clinging to him, as if she was trying to disappear into his embrace.

* * *

**A. N. If you want to see the story of Michael Yew's meeting with the Romans, have a look at my story Discovering Rome.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Thanks for every single review this story got. Sorry I couldn't update earlier… I'm having my flat repaired and I couldn't have my computer running. ****But here I am with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

The next morning brought Rachel Elizabeth Dare to them. The Roman campers were quite a sight, staring open-mouthed at the red-haired girl who flew right through their magic boundary, past the eagles that guarded them… or were supposed to, anyway.

"The stupid birds could have at least tried to peck her eyes off," a Roman girl muttered.

Will Solace rolled his eyes. _And we are supposed to make peace with this?_ he thought and for a moment considered the idea of telling his father, the god of medicine, that it might be a good idea to check Queen Hera's mental state. No one in their right mind could expect it to work!

Rachel jumped from her pegasus and both girl and winged horse ran towards Percy who stepped back and even raised his arms, as if to fend them off.

"What's wrong with you?" Annabeth wondered.

He looked uncomfortable. "Err, I have the notion that you are not exactly approving of my friendship with Rachel…" he started hesitantly. Some of his memories were quite blurred but seeing the redhead had sparkled this particular one.

Annabeth turned red. "Of all the things to remember…" she muttered. "It's in the past," she said.

He looked so uncertain that she had to laugh. "Go on," she encouraged him, "I don't mind. Really."

So Percy hugged Rachel. He even hugged Blackjack' head. The pegasus pranced around him, as happy and playful as a foal at finally having found him. _"Hey boss," _he spoke in Percy's head_, "happy to see you in one piece… you happen to have any candy here?"_

Without waiting for an answer, he poked his head in Percy's pocket and started fishing for something to eat. Percy grinned. "I missed you guys," he announced to both Rachel and Blackjack.

"It's good to see you too, Percy." Rachel smiled, but her green eyes were still troubled.

"The Oracle saw some bad things?" Percy guessed.

"You remember?"

He shook his head. "Just a feeling," he said.

Jason came to them.

"Let's go to the tent," he said and Percy nodded. The longer he stayed here, chatting friendly to the girl who had broken the magic defences so easily, the more they would suspect him. It was a good idea to disappear from their view as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, when they went to the conference room, things did not get better: Lupa was expecting them there, feral eyes narrowed in a very human expression of anger and fury, a furry tail thumping on the ground, betraying her feelings further.

"What have you brought me?" her voice echoed in their heads, although her lips did not move. "A dinner?"

Rachel did not look scared, Percy would give her that. When he had been in her shoes, months ago, he was scared out of his wits. Of course, he had did his best not to let it show. Maybe Rachel was doing the same. Or maybe she had seen her own future and it did not include a wolf's plate of food, thank you very much. Yes, maybe. She was the Oracle, after all.

Rachel bowed to the she-wolf.

"It's an honour to meet you, Mother Wolf," she said.

"I am not _your_ mother," Lupa snapped but Percy could see that she was glad by this show of respect. "Are you a messenger? Does this old bore, Chiron, have something to say to me?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, Mother Wolf, he doesn't. At least… I don't think so. If he has something to say to you, he certainly didn't share it with me."

The long tail thumped again, but less forcefully this time. Obviously, Lupa was impressed by the girl, no matter how grudgingly. "And who are you?" she asked, giving Rachel the chance to prove her worth quickly or… No, he wouldn't let Rachel die, no matter what! Percy looked around and saw the same resolve in Annabeth's narrowed eyes, the way Clarisse squeezed her spear, the curl of Will's lips. Leo fidgeted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. Only Piper looked perfectly at ease. Weird.

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare," the red-haired girl said proudly, "the Oracle of Delphi."

"The cheerleader," Reyna muttered and Piper shot her an irritated look. Reyna might not be dating Jason, but she was still a pain in the ass!

"I came with a warning," Rachel said.

Lupa's lip curled. "Let's hear you warning then, child of prophecy."

Rachel suddenly looked unsure – just when she had to prove her worth to the big wolf! But she moistened her lips and said, "It is… it is not a prophecy, as a prediction for a quest. It was something like a voice… Yes, I swear it sounded just like the voice of my lord Apollo. He told me that the great battle would be in Greece but the giants would not stay idle until then."

A low hiss of breath made everyone look at Julia Reynolds. She looked angry with herself for that slip but said nothing.

"Something bad will happen at Bear Butte," Rachel went on. "Something big and bad."

Whispers, shared looks: Bear Butte was the place they had already singled out as most suitable for resurrecting an army of monsters. Rachel was simply confirming their worst fears.

Amid the silence, Bobby made a step forward. "I am Bobby Ringling, son of Mercury," he said, breaking the ice, and shook her hand.

To everyone's surprise, Julia was the next one to step in. "Julia Reynolds, daughter of Minerva."

At seeing the leader of the wisest cabin demonstrating acceptance, no one hesitated any more. Each of the Roman leaders shook hands with Rachel, proclaiming their alliance. They didn't even look at Lupa for guidance but the old she-wolf did not seem to mind. Wolves could not smile, but she was still trying to suppress a smile.

Rachel held Dakota's hand longer than the others'. Her green eyes were staring hard at his face and at the same time, they were staring far, far away. He made a movement to get free, but she squeezed him with shocking strength. She lifted her free hand and drew it along his cheek.

"Percy," Dakota said.

"Yes?"

"Get your friend away from me before Reyna decides in which spot to stab the dagger that she's holding."

Everyone looked at Reyna. She herself seemed surprised at the sight of the bare blade in her hand – she obviously hadn't realized when she had unsheathed it. Anyway, it would look lovely between the Greek girl's shoulder-blades. But the thought that Dakota knew she was holding it, although he had his back turned to her, made her uneasy. She wasn't that jealous, was she? She had never actually stabbed a girl for trying to flirt with him!

Before anyone could say something, Rachel shivered like a cat shaking itself off water and released Dakota's hand, blushing. "I am sorry," she said. "It was not me, it was the Oracle. Normally, I don't…"

"What did you see?" he asked with interest. "Something about me?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "Normally, I don't hold hands with guys I just met," she said.

"Good," Hazel muttered, "that'll really save us further troubles and cut-off ears."

Reyna looked at her menacingly. Hazel grinned. Gwen laughed. Dakota and Reyna both glared.

They sat at the table around a pot of coffee. "So, what are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"What we intended to do from the very beginning," Annabeth said. "Sending someone there to stop the giants."

_Or die trying to_, everyone thought.

"Do you really think they'll try to do something here?" Gwen asked. "Wouldn't it be wiser to preserve their energy for the time they reach Greece?"

"The Western civilization is not limited only to Greece," Malcolm said. "True, Greece is its core, but it isn't _all_ of it. There are some energies in other places, too. Like Bear Butte. And…"

"And it might be wise to wreak as much havoc here as they can before they battle us there," Julia Reynolds finished for him. They looked at each other. Then, they looked at Annabeth who nodded. The three of them had reached a conclusion that they did not like at all.

Annabeth voiced it.

"Besides, they know that we'll try to stop them. We are practically obliged to do it. It's a trap."

"And we intend to walk right in it?" Jason asked calmly.

"Do we have any other choice?"

Of course they didn't.

"Maybe we have to do it together," Michael Yew said hesitantly. "Like a rehearsal or something. To make sure that we can work it together before sailing for Greece."

They looked at each other. What Michael said made sense.

Jason was silent. He was willing to lead the mission but he knew he was needed here. Without him, the unstable truce between Greeks and Romans would fall apart. The same went for Percy, so the heroes had to start that quest without the two strongest demigods they had. Not exactly reassuring.

"I will participate," Dakota said, as if stating a fact, and Jason nodded. He had already given him permission to take part in this adventure.

Annabeth nodded approvingly. "The art of war would be helpful," she said. "No, Clarisse, you can't go. We need you here," she said sternly. "We cannot afford to lose both our top warriors right now."

Neither Clarisse nor Dakota were happy with this comparison. They looked as if they wanted to settle between themselves who actually was the top warrior, but fortunately, they did not act on this.

Piper smiled. She doubted that anyone else had noticed the way Annabeth said "_our_ top warriors", but she had not missed it. They were making progress!

"We can take Piper," Dakota said. "Her talents will be much…. appreciated."

_My talents will be badly needed_, Piper thought to herself and nodded. Jason looked as if he wanted to object but he said nothing. In truth, the idea of going on a quest without him scared her a little, but Piper smiled at him bravely, as if to say, "Sure! It'll be a piece of cake, just so you see."

"We could have some use of Bobby, too," Dakota went on and then blinked. Why had he said that? He had intended to leave Bobby here, with Gwen who certainly needed him more than they did. But it… it just felt right. A look at the red-haired girl, the Oracle of Delphi, told him that she agreed. A look at Reyna told him that she did not appreciate him looking at the Oracle. He shook his head. Reyna was perfect but sometimes she really needed to work on her proprietary instincts. Or jealously. Or whatever.

"Okay," Reyna said, "I'll be the last member of the group."

What? Going on a quest with Reyna Archer? _No way in Hades_, Piper thought. Besides, she already had someone else in mind.

"No," she said as calmly as she could, "Leo will be the last one."

Reyna's cheeks flared. "And who do you think you are to decide who will go and who won't?"

Piper tried to stay calm. "I think I am the Greek participant in this quest," she said. "And I have the right to claim _my_ companion. I choose Leo."

"You Greek Barbie doll, you can't just…"

"Let me correct you." Piper was trying to suppress her angry retort. "I can do whatever the rules let me do. And I am saying that Leo will be the last member of our group."

Leo actually opened his mouth for a witty line, like he'd hate to disappoint a lady so of course he would step aside in Reyna's favour but Jason stepped on his foot. It was not about Leo at all. It was a battle to decide who would be in charge, who would have the upper hand. At second thought, Leo really did not want to become involved in girls' squabbles, so he closed his mouth and waited to see what would happen now.

"Reyna," Jason interrupted, "I think Piper is right. A quest can have four members: two Roman, two Greek. That sounds fair. And besides, I need you here," he lied.

She glared at him, but nodded. "I still wish I could go," she said. "Something tells me that they're going to need me."

Rachel Dare looked at her with sympathy. Reyna was right, more than she knew. The Roman girl had no idea what the danger would be. But Rachel knew. Upon touching Dakota's hand, she had seen the first crossroad ever to haunt her visions. She had seen Dakota in a wood where two roads diverged and went on through high hills so no one could see what lay behind them. But she knew. In one branch, he'd find a violent death, in the other – a long life. Taking the one road, he'd marry Reyna, taking the other he wouldn't. Rachel knew what awaited him but she did not know which road led to which destiny. And then he smiled and said, "You know, Reyna, we are perfectly capable of dealing on our own."

_No, _Rachel almost spoke_, you aren't. But she did not say it. _There would be no use of that.

Still, Reyna was a daughter of Apollo. Maybe she had some sense of foreboding. Her eyes bore into Rachel's but she did not ask any questions.

* * *

_The same evening…_

"Did you pack everything you'd need?" Jason asked.

"We are ready," Dakota said.

"Good." Jason nodded. "I wish I could come along."

"So do I."

For a while, neither spoke. They were content to sit in the wood and watch the camp from afar. Jason now remembered how he had loved coming here, sometimes with his friends, other times alone. The wood helped him find peace and peace was not something that was enjoyed too often in the Roman camp.

"You'll take care of Piper for me, will you?" Jason suddenly asked. "Not that she needs babysitting," he checked himself quickly and Dakota chuckled.

"I didn't think she did," he said. "As far as I was able to form an opinion about this girl, she's just as tough as Hazel and that says a lot."

"Right," Jason agreed. "But she doesn't have enough experience, one way or another, so I'll appreciate it if you can keep an eye on her for me."

"Sure thing, mate," Dakota promised and stood up. "I suppose we have to go back. I want to see Reyna before we leave tomorrow."

"And leave me with her," Jason complained. "She won't be quick to forgive me for not supporting her, you know."

Dakota laughed. "Bad for you," he said without much sympathy.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"So you're going adventuring while I'm staying here playing nice with the Greeks," Reyna murmured and snuggled close to him. She had come to his tent in the pitch of the night, as she often did, and she had offered him a parting to remember but now she felt very small and vulnerable next to him. They had always gone on missions together – most often, together with Jason but the two of them had always been together on important missions and now she would be left behind. She had a sense of foreboding that she could not shake off.

"Poor you," Dakota sympathized. "When I come back, I expect to hear all about your torture, with all gore details."

They both smiled and he stood up. Then he wiped a traitorous tear that had somehow found its way to her cheek, and made a face. "What are these things, Reyna? You mean you're going to miss me?"

"By no means."

"And you won't be thinking about me?"

"Not for a second!"

He smiled and held her close. "That's my girl."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All belongs to Rick Riordan._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry for the late update… too much going on in my real life. I hope I'll be now able to update more frequently.**

Chapter 6

_Later in the morning…_

"What on earth is that?" Piper asked and laughed.

"It's the camp car," Jason explained. "There are such ones inCampHalf-Blood, too."

"Not quite such," Piper murmured, staring at the black monstrosity in front of her – a hybrid of van, family car, and tank. One could use it for delivering grape – that was the camp production, - driving to the beach, or attacking a military base, on one's choosing.

"A typical Venus girl," Reyna jeered. "All about the looks of something. Well, I've got some news for you, girl: here, we care more about subservience, not form. Get used to it."

Piper actually opened her mouth to retort that Reyna was _obviously_ all about utility – she definitely used Dakota the best way she knew how and gods knew that the boy was nothing to talk about when it came to looks. He was quite handsome, she gave him that much, but his facial features were constantly changing into a spectrum of anger, fury, distrust, constant alert and that could hardly provoke liking. He was not a nice guy, but well, neither was Reyna. Piper was to tell her that but Jason put his hand on her arm, making her look at him.

"Don't," he said softly, pleading to her reason.

For a moment, Piper felt angry and betrayed. Why it was always she who should be reasonable? The Roman girl had just insulted her and yet Jason was asking her not to retaliate instead of defending her himself! Whose side was he on? Were his friends more important to him than his girlfriend? Was that the Roman way?

She shook her head, trying to chase these thoughts away. No, Jason was right. It was no good to start a quarrel right now, with all Romans and Greeks watching. If Reyna was stupid enough to put her likes and dislikes before the mission, Piper knew better.

And still, it hurt to know that it was always she who needed to adapt to Jason's ways. He was very understanding in words but his actions spoke differently. She always came second in his loyalties.

Dakota opened the passenger's door for Piper. "Are you coming or not?" he asked.

She flushed, realizing that Leo and Bobby were already sitting in the car. She made a step but stopped when she saw Reyna walking towards Dakota. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Good luck," she said and held out a hand. He shook it.

They were acting so cool. Looking at them, nobody could say that they were anything but ordinary friends saying goodbye to each other. If Piper hadn't seen them in Reyna's cabin, she would have never guessed that they were involved with each other, and very much at that. True soldiers. True Romans, maybe. Well, she was not.

She did not think further. Without hesitation, she turned to Jason and wound her arms round his neck. Then, she kissed him.

For a moment, he started to move away, but then he hugged her and returned the kiss.

A disgruntled murmur followed. "Come on," a Roman guy said, "we all know what he is doing with her. But does he need to rub it in our faces?"

Jason had no doubt that she had done it on purpose. She knew it was not the Roman way but she needed some proof that she was important enough to him. He realized it and gave her that proof in front of everybody.

Finally, she pushed him slightly away. "Be good," she murmured. "And don't forget who you belong to, otherwise I may take a leaf out of your friend's book and cut off an ear or two."

Jason grinned. "I'll be a good boy," he promised. "Just come back safe and sound."

She climbed in. Dakota was in the driver's seat. She was sure that she could drive just as well as him. She closed her eyes, so she could not see how he was doing. Thus, she could avoid the temptation to show him how it should be done.

Almost.

They left the camp in a cloud of gas. After a while, Piper opened an eye. "So, what is the battle plan?" she asked.

"San Francisco. The airport," Dakota said. "We have to check if there is anything unusual in the Bear Butte area."

They needed to be very careful since they didn't know what they would be looking for. Unfortunately, Piper had the feeling that they'd soon find out.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

"I want to drive."

"You are not eighteen."

"I have a license," Piper lied and bit her lip so she would not point out that she already had experience driving, including a stolen limousine.

Leo and Bobby looked at each other. They should have guessed. The beginning had been just too smooth. It was time for the Greek\Roman rivalry to emerge, and for such a silly reason! Dakota and Piper's voices were just too harsh than the desire to drive a stupid rented car would merit.

Surprisingly, this time it was Dakota who opted to end the argument. "This is my home state," he said, his voice now calmer. "I was born not far away from Bear Butte. I know some roads that can take us there without announcing our arrival to whomever might be waiting for us."

Piper blinked, surprised by his sudden retreat to normal tone as well as her own reaction to it. Her insistence seemed to vanish. "Okay… if you know the way…"

"I do." Dakota's hands were planted firmly on the steering-wheel, his eyes glued to the road.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

The first sign that there was something wrong was the heat. Even for a summer afternoon, it was too hot, too humid. They could barely keep their eyes open. They took turns to driving – it was safer this way because no one could concentrate for longer.

"Silly radio," Leo muttered and turned it off. They had just heard a report about the unusually hot day and the music on the other radio station just lulled them to sleep. Bobby did not mind – he was too concentrated on driving. In the backseat, Piper was slumbering and Dakota took his spare T-shit and covered her head to protect it from the merciless sun.

"I wish Reyna was here," he muttered glaring upwards. "She could have prayed to her dad to do something about this sun."

Bobby grinned and looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Are you sure you don't have another reason to want her here?" he deadpanned.

Dakota grinned too. "We are out of water," he said. "Out of everything, in fact."

They had made their way through their supply of coffee, fuzzy drinks and sodas. They were still feeling good but they'd soon get thirsty.

"We need to stop," Bobby said. "I am falling asleep and I don't think any of you is capable of driving either."

"I am not," Leo claimed. "I can't even drive," he added as an afterthought. Sure, he was a son of Haephaestus so he might just had a way with cars but that was definitely not the moment to find out."

"We'll stop as soon as we see a house," Bobby said.

Leo blinked. "A house? Why?"

"Because by tomorrow morning, we'll be too thirsty even to breathe."

"Ah. Right. A house, then, it is," Leo agreed. But in the forest around them he saw none.

Half an hour later, Bobby was the first one to spot a building and Dakota pulled to stop.

"Huh!" Leo whistled. "That must be a money-pig to talk about!"

The building resembled a palace more than it did a forest house. Walls gleaming white, colonnades and statues – it was like a temple. The gardens were exquisite and highly unusual for that place in the middle of nowhere – there were beds of flowers and rows of trees from every part of the world. Polished marble steps led to the river flowing nearby.

Dakota stared at the palace with disdain. It assaulted his Roman sense of frugality. "Someone didn't know what to do with their money," he murmured.

"Or better, someone knew too well what to do with their money," Bobby replied and his friend glared at him.

"No, Bobby. You won't steal anything from here. And you most definitely won't pickpocket the owner."

"Just a little,Kota," Bobby tried to persuade him. "He'll live through it."

Dakota sternly shook his head. "Forget about it."

Bobby sighed. "Okay, I will. Can we go there already? My tongue is so swollen, soon it won't fit into my mouth."

"Let's go." But Dakota would keep an eye on Mercury's son, just in case. Sometimes demigods instincts were stronger than demigods.

"Shouldn't we wake Piper?" Leo asked and Bobby shook his head.

"Let her sleep. We'll bring her water."

So it was just the three guys who approached the dark oak door of the palace. At second sight, Dakota was right: it did look quite ridiculous here in the wilderness. Dakota raised his hand and hit the door knocker. The echo resonated beneath their feet and they almost jumped.

Leo almost expected to be met by a door-keeper, like the ones he had seen in the movies, but to his surprise, no one answered. Dakota was just about to knock again when the great door opened to reveal a man in white robes gleaming like the walls. "Yes?" he asked and squinted at them. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, sir," Dakota said. "We were just passing by. You see, it's so hot and we've exhausted all our supplies of water and drinks and we were just wondering…"

"Oh of course." The man smiled politely and beckoned them closer. Now, with the sun no linger blinding them, they saw that he must be old money. He had an aquiline nose, impeccable manners and noble bearing. "Is that all of you?" he asked and looked at the car that Dakota had parked in the nearest shadow. Maybe he was afraid that this was some intricate robbery scheme. He obviously didn't see Piper who was snuggled under Dakota's T-shirt. "Welcome to my humble home," he said and they stepped in. Behind them, the door closed shut. "It's nothing," he said with laughter when he saw their heads turning back. "It's an automatic setting."

Bobby and Dakota nodded. Leo frowned. All three of them were too thirsty and exhausted to express any further interest in their host's security system. They followed him inside, into the blessed coolness of the house.

"May I ask about your names?" he inquired politely while he was showing them into a room with low coaches and cold drinks on the round tables. They were not so polite, heading directly for the bottles.

"I am Dakota Spears," Dakota said.

"I am Bobby Ringling," Bobby introduced himself.

Instead of saying his own name, Leo squinted at the man. "And what's _your_ name, sir?" he asked. His fellow-travelers looked at him, surprised by his tone.

But the man did not seem offended. He smiled at Leo. "Why that sudden interest in me, young sir?"

Leo opened his mouth but the next moment instead of answering, he ran to Bobby and knocked the Coca Cola bottle out of his hand. "Don't!" he cried. "Bobby, Dakota – don't drink anything from here!"

The two Romans looked at each other with the same thought: the Greek had finally gone mad. He had been quite strange before but now he had officially lost it.

"What's wrong with you?" Bobby asked. "Sir, I'm sorry…" he started.

"The door didn't close by automatic setting," Leo said.

For a moment, they didn't get it. Then, they looked around. The colonnade. The low couches. The copper tables. The white robes of the man – an earlier version of a Roman toga.

Dakota unsheathed his gladius. "Who are you?" he asked.

Their host smiled. "A Mars spawn, I see. Mars!" he spat. "Why couldn't he be satisfied with Venus, Bellona or any other? Why did he have to choose her, of all women?"

"Her?" Leo asked, digging a hammer out of his belt. "Who are you talking about?"

The man smiled again and this time, his smile was not so polite. "I am Amulius," he announced. "I was the one who was about to put an end toRomebeforeRomewas even founded. I was the one who made my wretched niece a Vestal Virgin and tried to drown these damned whelps of hers. I failed then. But I have another chance now."

He raised his hand and the ceiling opened. A heavy slab fell through it. Bobby and Leo barely had time to jump aside before they were buried under it. And while they were still catching their breath, the room was suddenly full of monsters and Amulius attacked.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All belongs to Rick Riordan._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

Chapter 7

_A few minutes later…_

The pain shot through her even before she opened her eyes. Piper groaned and blinked the sleep away. Something was teasing her eyes. She pushed it away. A T-shirt. Not hers. She looked around. There was no one else in the car. She peeked outside. No one. Weird.

She was so thirsty her head throbbed. Maybe the guys had gone to buy some drinks? No, they were in the middle of nowhere. It was hardly unlikely that there would be any shops round here.

Hesitantly, Piper got out of the car. Someone would have much explaining to do. Who they think they were, leaving her in the dark like this? She wasn't surprised that Dakota would do something like that and he could influence Bobby but Leo? He was _her_ friend!

She looked around. A house. A money-pig's summer house, probably. It gleamed, ridiculously white and imposing in the wilderness. That was the answer. The guys had probably gone there to ask for some water. Piper would wait for them.

But they didn't come back. Frowning, Piper advanced toward the house, trying to stay outside the sight provided by the many windows. The closer she got, the more restless she felt. Something about this building was not quite right. It looked too polished, too well-kept. Too… Roman. Piper had seen enough of Annabeth's books on architecture to recognize the Roman style. How long should it take to ask for a bottle of water and come back, anyway?

Holding her breath, she crept to the massive front door and tried it. Locked. Why was it locked? The answer was obvious and one that she did not like one bit. The guys had gotten themselves into a trap. She needed to go inside. Still, how could she do it? Leo could probably open the door without bothering with keys, locks and security systems but she could not. She had to find another way. She decided to walk around the house keeping flat to the wall.

_At the same time…_

Monsters. More monsters. And more yet.

"This way!" Dakota yelled and ran through the room further inside the house, repelling two snake women with his gladius.

"No!" Leo yelled back. "That will take us further in! We need to get out! From where we came!"

Amulius grinned. "Either way, you won't get far away," he predicted and aimed at Bobby's head with his sword. Bobby deflected.

"Listen to Kota!" he shouted. If there was someone who could devise an emergency battle plan in dire circumstances, it was his friend. Bobby had no idea what this particular plan was but it was their best hope.

Reluctantly, Leo tried to follow Dakota's directions and fight his way to the door. Bobby cursed – he had just found out that unfortunately, dead villains could not be killed with celestial bronze. Come back from Tartarus they might be but they were no monsters. In other words, his sword was of no use against Amulius. Still, it proved useful when a hellhound came bounding and barking, only to evaporate almost immediately: Bobby's sword and Leo's hammer hit it simultaneously.

Amulius' sword suddenly pressed against Leo's throat. "Anything to say, young hero?" he asked. "A final act of defiance? A death-bed speech?"

"Go to Hades," Leo spat.

"Brave words, son of… Vulcan, right?"

"Haephaestus," Leo muttered, his eyes never leaving the battle behind Amulius' back where Dakota was making his way to them. "How do you know who we are?"

Amulius laughed. "Terra knows everything, you obnoxious…"

He didn't finish his words: Leo suddenly jumped aside and at the same time, Dakota's gladius cut the king's shoulder. The wound was deep and Amulius yelled. For a moment, the monsters looked uncertainly at their master and the three demigods used the hush to dash for the door, Dakota leading the way. Once they were in the adjoining room and closed the door, Leo started dragging a table to barricade it.

"What are you doing?" Bobby screamed. "They will get rid of it for no more than a minute! Hurry up!"

Leo did hurry up. Fighting their way through a line of monsters that were hurrying to see what the deal was, they ran for the back of the house. Once in the backyard, they exhaled with relief.

"They'll expect us to go back to the car," Dakota said. "And we must go and take Piper. Leo, can you open this door?"

"Sure," Leo said. "I'll need just a minute… What, you think we'll have to give up the car?"

Dakota grinned and roughly wiped the blood that flew from the cut on his forehead. "Not if you set the river afire," he said. "They will be too busy saving their own skins to think of us."

Leo and Bobby stared at him, mouth agape. "If he sets the river afire?" Bobby managed. "Kota…"

"I know, I know," Dakota said impatiently. "Leo… pray to your dad. Pray to whomever you want to _but set this river afire_, otherwise it'll be the end of us. We lose the car, we die of thirst if these guys don't kill us first."

A river had saved the founders of Rome once; maybe a river would save the descendants of Rome now.

A thunderous clash muted Leo's reply. The monsters would be here any minute now. "Let's open this door first, right?" the boy said. They had nothing to lose if they tried Dakota's crazy plan. He started rummaging through his magic belt.

"Leave it to me," a familiar voice said. Piper. She came running to them, sweating profusely and grinning like mad. An enormous blue figure followed her like an obedient puppy. A very, very big puppy.

"Where did you find him?" Leo yelled.

Piper grinned again. "I convinced him to let me in," she explained. "Now, open this door, right?" she turned to the giant.

He did more than open the door. He smashed it to pieces. Piper and the boys immediately ran down the marble stairs to the river. Leo rummaged through his belt, took it out and while his fingers worked furiously, his mind sent a silent, very brief prayer to his dad. "Please, Dad. Just this one."

He ignited his makeshift bomb and threw it in the river. The monsters' cries were almost muted by the deafening explosion that the demigods barely had time to see since they were already running to the car.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

"That sucked," Leo announced, summing up the situation.

"You think?" Piper asked mockingly. Still, she did not press the matter further. At least they were alive, although quite beaten. Thank gods, the nectar they carried had fixed the worst of it but they were still thirsty and dizzy. Hardly the best state for challenging giants and/or monsters. "Anyone has any idea of where we can find something to drink and a place to rest?"

"Yes," Bobby said, to everyone's surprise. He hesitated briefly before continuing, "Maybe there is a safe house not too far away and I thought…"

"A safe house… " Dakota said and startled when he realized what his friend meant. "Very well, then."

Piper tried to look at them from the backseat. She couldn't see their faces but their body language was clear: Bobby felt guilty about something. Dakota was both angry and upset.

"We have no time to look for something else," Bobby said. "But maybe it isn't so near and I…"

"I am not against your decision. I even find it a perfect one. It's hardly likely that we run into anyone there."

"Kota, I don't like it either. I'd rather…"

"It's just an hour away," Dakota interrupted. "We'll soon have to turn right."

* * *

_Two hours later…_

The house was in a small street in a small town. It was already dark when they came and no one looked at them. Dakota pulled to a stop in a nearby alley and led them to the dark building. He seemed to know where they were going.

But he had no key. He actually expected of Leo to force the door open.

"Just a moment," Leo objected. We are not burglars, are we?"

"It isn't a burglary," Dakota said. "Just do it as quietly as possible."

"But…" Leo insisted.

Dakota took a deep breath. Piper hurried to say, "Do it, Leo. If I don't have a drink for my throat and a pillow for my head as soon as possible, I'll fall apart."

To be convincing, she even managed to pale a little. Frowning, Leo fumbled in his belt for the required burglar tools.

It was obvious that no one lived in the house. Everything was covered in dust, so the first thing they did was open the windows. Dakota went to the larder and came back with two enormous bottles of mineral water that he tossed to the other three who were already lounging in the living room.

"If you need something more, you'll have to go shopping," he said. "The nearest shop is ten minutes away. Make yourselves at home. I'm coming right back to discuss our next move," he finished and disappeared down the hall.

Leo and Piper looked at each other while she was pouring the water in glasses that she took from the cupboard. "He isn't coming right back, is he?" she asked, looking at Bobby. She had noticed the haunted look on Dakota's face ever since they had fled from Amulius' house but now it was worse than ever. To her, he resembled a coil of nerves and she couldn't understand the reason.

"No, he isn't." Bobby looked sad. "If there was another possibility, I wouldn't have asked him to bring us here. This place isn't… it isn't good for him."

"So I thought." She drank and the other two did the same.

"What?" Bobby asked after a while since Piper kept throwing looks at him.

"Aren't you going to look for him?"

"Look for him?" He was genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"I have no idea what his story is…"

"I am not sure I want to find out," Leo muttered under his breath. For all his efforts to hide it, the Roman guy obviously associated this house with something unpleasant. Leo had learned to dislike anything unpleasant, especially when it came to demigods. Usually, unpleasant meant monsters, battles and death – not only of heroes but their loved ones.

"But I can say that he is in a bad shape," Piper insisted. "I'm sure he shouldn't be alone. You should go after him."

"Yes, if I did not so love life."

Piper glared at the son of Mercury. She rarely appreciated any hints of melodrama. Maybe that was because her dad always took part in one or another. "He is a human being like any other. It can't be that bad."

"If you think so, then you're free to offer him comfort."

"I hardly know him. But you're his friend, his…"

"If you hardly know him, Piper," Bobby asked slowly, "why this concern?"

"I am not…" she started and then paused. "Because he is my comrade," she said in wonder.

The boys stared at her in slow understanding. She was right. Weird as it was, what she said was true. That was what they were now – comrades. Two Romans and two Greeks had fought in a battle _alongside_ one another. They could be a real team. They _were_ a real team.

Bobby suddenly grinned. "I am glad to hear it, although Reyna may not share this sentiment," he said. "I'd advise caution in dealing with her."

"Why?" Piper asked, intrigued. "Is she really that jealous? Cut-off ears and all?"

He laughed, hiding his concern for Dakota behind the casual conversation. "I don't know," he said. "Girls never cared to stay around long enough to find out."

Piper laughed but stopped when she remembered the threat she herself had given to Drew. What would she have done if Drew had ignored the warning?

Maybe she and Reyna Archer were not so different, after all.

Still, after a while Bobby stood up. Dakota had been away too long for him to pretend that things would fix themselves. "I'm coming right back," he said.

He found Dakota in the backyard: he was sitting in an old chair, staring right ahead. He looked calm and yet his posture was anything but. Bobby silently came near wondering what to say or whether he should say anything at all. While he was still pondering, Dakota suddenly looked at him. Exhausted and upset as he was, his battle reflexes were as good as ever, warning him about the presence of another. "What do you want?" he asked in a cold voice.

"We were waiting for you to discuss the next plan together," Bobby said. "And since you seem to have forgotten all about us…"

"Since I didn't come right back like a good boy you decided to see whether I'm still in my right mind?"

"I didn't say any such thing," Bobby murmured. "I jest. You're overly sensitive tonight."

"Yes." Dakota's admission surprised Bobby: he expected a fierce denial. Instead, Dakota stared ahead. "It is this house."

"I thought it might be."

"This is where it happened. I never came back afterwards. After she decided to leave him, she was stupid enough to think that he wouldn't track us to her parents' house. But he did."

Bobby knew the rest of the story. Oh not the details but then, he didn't really want to. Dakota had been the only survivor from the carnage when his stepfather had found his wayward wife. He had come back to camp shortly after. Bobby still shuddered to think how he had been then. He had felt sure that Kota would lose it.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I am certainly not." Dakota laughed harshly. "They were worthy of each other. I wonder why the hell she ever decided to leave him. They matched so perfectly."

Bobby could not hide his shock at these outrageous words. It was not true, of course it was not. Even if it was, he had no idea what to do. He was good at jesting and making people laugh but this was no time for jokes. He wished Reyna were here. She would know what to do for Kota. She always did. And Gwen. She would know what to do for _him_.

Bloody Piper, she had gotten him in this mess!

"Listen," Dakota suddenly said, "I am in no mood for discussions today. May we have one tomorrow? When we get up?"

"Of course."

Dakota stood up looking relieved. "Very well, then. Let's see where we can sleep, make our beds and so on." He paused. "I am not sure there are enough rooms fit for spending the night. You wouldn't mind sharing my room, would you?"

From what Bobby had seen this far, there were enough rooms but he shook his head. "No problem," he said. "Let's go. I'm knackered. I'm due to fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow."

The haunted look in Dakota's eyes told him that it would not be so for him. Still, that was the best Bobby had to offer. And tomorrow morning, they were leaving from the nightmare of the past to what might turn out to be the nightmare of the future.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All is Rick's._

**Thanks for each and every review this story got. It's kind of funny – the more reviews I get, the more ideas spring to mind.**

Chapter 8

_A few hours later…_

"Daughter of Aphrodite," a woman's voice said.

Piper startled and jumped up… she would have, had she been awake. She had not heard this voice in months but she hadn't forgotten it. No one could ever forget the voice of the queen of the heavens.

"Your Majesty," she said and bowed. It was strange bowing in her dream but it felt appropriate.

The image of the supreme goddess cleared. Piper could only stare. Hera was no longer the old woman she had seen in that earthen cage, but she was not the woman who had talked to them later either. Rather, she was, but she was more glorious, more beautiful. Her gown constantly changed colours, emphasizing the shining of her flawless skin. Her dark hair was loose and in it shone the gold crown Piper remembered.

"You must be aware of much more than you imagine," Hera said.

She was walking through a hall that Piper instinctively knew was the throne hall of Olympus. It was full of gods and goddesses, some of whom she recognized. Her mother was reapplying her make-up; Apollo was playing his lute. But when they saw Hera, everyone stood and bowed, then hailed her, raising their goblets of nectar. Hera nodded here and there, continuing her talk with Piper. "Right now, your position is unique, Piper," she said.

"Unique?" Piper was confused. "What do you mean, unique? I know I can charmspeak but…"

"I am not talking about your gifts," Hera interrupted, crossing the last meters to the golden throne. There, she sat next to Zeus and told him something. He threw his head back and laughed heartily. Piper blinked. She knew that gods could split themselves in parts but it was rather disturbing to witness it – or be a part if it? She was having a conversation with the queen of the gods and at the same time, she was watching her taking part in the entertainment on Mount Olympus. It certainly wasn't beneficial for her mental health. She thought _she_ might split in two, trying to follow the two lines. She certainly preferred only hearing about this different aspects thing.

"I mean your situation," Hera clarified.

"I… I don't understand."

Hera sighed. "You are with Jason," she said. "And he is the son of Jupiter. He is my champion. You are more important than you can imagine, Piper. And that is not always a blessing. I just want you to be prepared. Trust your instincts! Trust your family! Do not let them crush Jason through you."

Piper' hair bristled up. Through her few months in the camp, she had learned that such cryptic remarks never meant anything good. "What are you trying to tell me, Queen Hera?" she asked.

Hera looked sad… at least that part of her that was having the conversation. The other part was smiling at something Hermes was saying, drinking her nectar and chatting amiably. She looked as if she did not have a care in the world. But the eyes that bore into the girl's were clear and intent. Piper realized that the goddess was quite scared. Not that she blamed her. Hades, if _she_ had spent a month feeding the power of her enemy knowing fully well that he'd kill her and use her to destroy everything she held dear, by now she would have been placed in a hospital for mental diseases.

"I cannot tell you more," Hera said. "I am not allowed to. And besides, you need to sleep for real. Be careful, Piper McLean! Always be alert!"

The image disappeared and Piper was lulled into a deep sleep without further dreams.

* * *

_At the same time…_

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Strong hands shook him awake and Bobby almost bolted out of bed. Dakota pressed him back.

"Holy Mars, Bobby!" he exclaimed. "Stop it, stop!"

Bobby was still struggling against him. He needed to check, he needed to make sure that he was still whole, that he was not trapped under a rock, that he could still use his legs and…

Someone banged at the door. "Is everything okay?" Leo called from the outside. "Are you okay, guys?"

Dakota glared at the door. These obnoxious Greeks! At the same time, he could see where the Vulcan boy came from: for all he knew, there could be an army of earth monsters behind that door. The two of them had certainly made enough noise, with Bobby's trashing and screams and his efforts to pull him out of the nightmare.

"It's okay," he called out. "It's okay, we're okay. Go to sleep."

Silence. Dakota could practically hear the gears of Leo's brains turning. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Sorry we woke you up."

"Well… then good night."

Dakota waited for the echo of Leo's steps to fade from the hallway, then turned to Bobby, "Are you okay?"

Bobby nodded and laughed nervously. "Sorry. It's your house and your nightmares and I…"

"Oh I do not lay any claim on nightmares," Dakota muttered. Actually, he was so afraid of them that he had deliberately boozed on coffee to make sure that he wouldn't fall asleep. As a result, he was as jumpy as a cat. He handed his friend a towel and a glass of water. Gradually, the pulsing vein in Bobby's neck slowed its rhythm.

"They were right," he said slowly. "Julia and the Greek kids of Minerva. It must be in Bear Butte."

Dakota looked bewildered. "I am not following you."

"The nightmares," Bobby said. "The demigods' nightmares usually become stronger when we're going near to some evil presence. I haven't had one this bad in months."

"Oh." Dakota paused. "Do you want to tell me?"

Bobby shrugged. "Mount Tam. The burning lake. The rock. The usual stuff. And this time Hazel wasn't there to push the rock aside. For a while, I really feared that I'd never be able to feel anything in my lower part."

For a while, they were silent. Dakota remembered something that Reyna had said once – that the camp itself healed them. He had laughed then, not believing anything of this healing crap. Leave it to Apollo kids to find capacity for healing in anything. And yet, after the triple murder that had taken place under this very roof, all he could think about had been going to the camp. Like a wounded animal trying to reach its lair. And it had healed him. Not the camp itself. But the people inside its borders.

The same process had happened after the battle of Mount Othrys. Bobby, Dakota, Jason and the girls, all the other campers – each of them had their own wounds. They had mended because they had been together, the presence of the others, of their unit giving strength to each and every one. And now, when they were far away, the pain had come anew. It was gnawing at them, weakening them, making them doubt whether they'd be able to face the enemy the way they should.

No, he wouldn't think about that. "Go to sleep," he said.

"Won't you…?" Bobby started and paused. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Suddenly, Dakota flashed him a smile. "It would be no use if we're _both_ sleepy tomorrow," he said. "Are you ready to leave everything in the hands of these _Greeks_?"

Bobby grinned back. Kota might not know it but the way he said _Greeks_ – it wasn't like he had said it only a few days ago. It was more the way he said _girls_ before agreeing to some crazy scheme of their female friends.

Still, he hesitated. "You'll wake me if I start having funny dreams again, right?" he asked.

"Before, if I can," Dakota promised. "Go to sleep already or go and make yourself a cup of coffee. It's either one or the other."

A few minutes later, he was drinking his next cup of black liquid, trying not to think about his mortal family or the camp. Thinking of his mother and grandparents always reduced him to twelve-year-old who hadn't been able to protect them from the gun; thinking of the camp meant thinking of Reyna and that would only make him feel her absence even more acutely. He had come to rely on her, on her unwavering support, on her clever ways of getting him out of tough situations, on the warmth of her arms when she chased away all bad dreams – and now she wasn't here.

Wasn't he pathetic? The son of Mars, the master of battle strategy. The son of Mars, the hero from the battle of Mount Othrys. The son of Mars, the bloody coward, trembling at the thought of falling asleep.

He tried to think of what awaited them at Bear Butte. Of what awaited them in Greece. Of the fire camp.

He just wouldn't think of Reyna.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"What's going on with this car?" Piper demanded. "Leo, would you mind…"

"I'm going. Going," he said and went to check on the engine. Piper bit her lip. Next to her in the backseat, Dakota stirred, obviously feeling her nervousness even in his slumber. Piper had no idea what had happened once on this house to make him this upset but she was sure it must have been something terrible. He obviously had stayed awake the entire night and was now catching up on his sleep.

There was no use in waking him up. Early in the morning, they had decided that the best plan was reaching the valley by car and then walking round the hill to make sure there was no immediate threat before climbing it. Even if they did not take the bantering into account, it was in everyone's best interests for the four of them to be as rested as possible. Piper stroked Dakota's arm. "Rest," she said softly. "Sleep. Everything is okay right now. I promise."

Her charmspeaking worked through the fitful daze of his slumber. Dakota's breathing evened.

"What?" Piper asked, since she noticed that Bobby was looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing." He smiled at himself. "I think you are very much like Hazel."

She also smiled, taking this as a compliment. Sure, she knew little to nothing about her kind of half-sister but she had observed the dynamic at the Roman camp long enough to know that Hazel was well-liked there. Maybe not by everyone but certainly by her friends. Bobby was one of them.

"Has she always been like this?" she asked and Bobby's smile disappeared. He thought she'd ask about Hazel's deformity – actually, a birth defect. But Piper had something else in mind. "So… determined?"

Bobby relaxed. "Always," he said. "I think…"

In this moment, Leo came back. He looked grim and he didn't even try to joke. "The engine is perfectly serviceable," he announced. "It's the road that is the problem."

"The road?" Bobby asked and Piper groaned.

"Not again! Gods, not again!"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"We are sinking even as we're talking," Leo informed them and the other two demigods immediately looked through the window, as if to make sure they could still see the wheels. They could… barely. They were sinking into the hard-packed earth.

"Blasted Gaea!" Piper muttered.

"She's already attacking us?" Bobby guessed. "Is she trying to swallow us for real?"

"Very real," Leo assured him. "Trust me. What are we going to do now?"

"Err, walking?" Piper asked and tried to squeeze her body between Dakota and the front seat to look through his window. He woke up.

"What are you doing?" he asked and yawned. Then he looked through the window and cursed in Latin. "Are we sinking or what?"

A few minutes later they were already walking away from the car that was already half-sunken. "That makes three cars I ruined," Dakota murmured. "I'll never be able to rent a car again in this lifetime."

"If the giants triumph in the end, no one would ever need a car," Leo offered.

Bobby glared at this cheerful thought. "I'll forge you a spotless record," he promised his friend.

Piper grinned. That was a true Hermes… err, Mercury spirit. Gods were certainly not so different in their Roman aspects, it seemed.

An hour passed. Then another one. It was getting harder to move one leg in front of the other, as if they were trying to walk through a sea of jelly. It felt like climbing a mountain. Yes, Piper and Leo had done that in a very similar circumstances and they really couldn't say it had been harder than the current crossing of the valley. Not exactly reassuring. What in the name of the gods was waiting for them there? _Not Enceladus, _Piper prayed_. Not Porphyrion. Not any giant. Please let it not be that_.

But when she saw Bear Butte, she gasped, suddenly forgetting all her concerns. It wasn't too impressive in itself – just a hill, and not too high one at that, but there was a quality to him that she couldn't quite put her finger in but she knew it was there. Her Cherokee blood seemed to feel it. She could suddenly hear the anguish in her father's voice, the lull of Grandpa Tom's tales, the essence of everything that had transpired here. That was a sacred place, a dangerous place. Gaea was known to favour such places to facilitate her evil plans. She could not miss this one.

Up until now, they hadn't noticed how late it was. Now they realized it was getting dark. They had walked afoot more than six hours. "Okay," Dakota said, "we'll have a brief rest and then Leo and I will go scouting. We must find out whether there is something unusual round here…"

"I can tell you right now," Leo said. "I suppose these bundles and pieces of cloth in the trees are part of the scenery?"

"Right you are."

"And what about the fiery wheel on the crest?" Leo inquired. "It looks like a fiery wheel to me. Is it supposed to be there?"

Piper hissed a breath through her teeth. Bobby cursed in Latin. Dakota followed. "They said Tartarus no longer contained dead villains," Piper muttered.

"Is this wheel a bad thing?" Leo asked, although he felt sure he knew the answer.

"Very bad," she said. "Ixion."

* * *

**A. N. If you want to know what's the story about Bobby and the rock, go to my story Brave at Heart. Actually, there is a whole series of connected stories about Heroes of Olympus fandom. Up to now, they are: Brave at Heart, Warriors for Rome, Discovering Rome and this one - Millennia of Hatred. I figure some of you might be curious to see the other stories of the cycle.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: same old, same old._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys inspire me.**

Chapter 9

"Is this _the_ Ixion?" Bobby asked, as if there could be a number of Ixions running around and playing with fiery wheels.

"I think so," Dakota said.

Bobby groaned. "I knew it," he said. "With our luck, of course it's the Ixion."

"Step from foot to foot," Dakota commanded, minding his own orders. "Do not stay immobile, for the earth will suck you in. So Ixion came out of Tartarus. Bad."

"Err guys…" Leo ventured. "Someone cares to tell me who this Ixion is?"

"Holy gods," Dakota murmured, "do they teach you anything at all in this camp of yours?"

"We are newbies," Piper said quickly before Leo could give a biting retort. "Ixion was the first human to spill human blood," she explained, hopping from foot to foot. "One could say he was the first Cain."

Leo stared at her blankly. In fact, so did Bobby and Dakota. Piper tried again, "Ixion was the first human who killed another human. He killed his father in-law for refusing to pay his wife's dowry."

"Oh," Leo said.

"Anyway, Zeus forgiven him for his crime and even invited him to Olympus. But once he got there, Ixion fell madly in love with Hera."

"Was he a madman?" Leo wondered. "The woman could freeze any man's heart into a sickle!"

A thunder made them all jump higher. They surely looked like a bunch of crazy ballet-dancers, hopping from foot to foot and trying to keep the conversation going at the same time.

"Anyway, Ixion thought too highly of himself," Piper went on. "He really, umm, proposed to her. Not marriage, mind you. But having an affair."

Leo whistled. "I bet Zeus liked this."

"Well, he didn't," Bobby cut in. "He gave Ixion a chance to prove that Juno was lying. He took a cloud and shaped it after her, then sent it to Ixion, fully expecting that Ixion would try nothing."

"So he did try?" Leo guessed.

Bobby grimaced. "Aye. Ixion ended in Tartarus, bounded to a forever turning fiery wheel."

"And now he's back," Piper said. "You know, I don't like the sound of this."

There was something in the story that they had left out but for the life of her, she could not remember what it was. She could only remember that it was important.

"Be careful," she said.

"Careful about _what_?" Leo asked. "What are we going to do? Damned earth!"

He stomped his foot to shake the dust off but slipped on something and fell down. For a moment, he felt the terrible sensation of being eaten alive – the earth was opening to bury him, the stone that he had slipped on now revealed to be a part of a layer of metal or mineral, or something. He had no time to look closely. He scrambled frantically to escape but the more he tried, the faster the earth closed around him. Fortunately, Bobby and Dakota managed to grab his left arm and gasping with the effort, managed to pull him out.

"Thanks guys," he gasped. For a moment, the earth shook before closing.

"Malachite," Bobby muttered.

"What?" Dakota asked.

"Malachite… oh to Pluto with it. It doesn't matter. Do you have any idea what he's going to do?"

"He'll try to bring Mimas back," Piper said.

The guys looked at her, surprised. "Why Mimas?"

"Because of the wheel," she explained but they still didn't get it. She sighed. Has they even listened to what Athena and presumably Minerva kids had told them about the giants? It was hardly the most convenient moment for lengthy explanations! "Ixion has lit the fiery wheel he had been bounded to. I think he plans to turn Bear Butte into a giant forge. There was only one giant who opposed the lord of fire and smiths. Mimas."

"Haephaestus beat him in the last war," Leo dared and nodded to himself. "Yes, Enceladus said they were all created to fight a particular god."

"Something like an antigod," Bobby agreed. "And Mimas was Vulcan's. I remember now."

They had to stop Mimas, preferably _before_ he emerged. They had to pull down Ixion's fires. It was obvious whose task it was. Leo grinned. "You know, I've always wanted a fiery wheel," he declared. "My mom just wouldn't get me one."

It was strange but it didn't hurt so much to speak of his mother now. He had a family now, and friends. He had a place. He belonged. And he had come at peace with the idea that if there was anyone to blame for his mother's death, it was Gaea and not himself. Not any more.

"We must extinguish the fire," he said. "_I_ must extinguish the fire."

"What?" Piper asked and starting hopping from foot to foot. The bloody earth was rising faster. Gaea was becoming more active. "Not sending Ixion back to Tartatus before he could raise Mimas?"

Leo shook his head. The firelight was becoming stronger, the glow washing over the environment in miles. What were the mortals seeing? Did they take it for a forest fire? Worse, could it turn into a forest fire?

He laughed to himself and Piper shot him an annoyed look. Here they were, expecting a giant to be reborn, and he was concerned over a _fire_? And still, he was. It had to mean something. Demigods' presentiments usually did.

"We must extinguish the fire," he said. "I think without it, Mimas won't have the power to restore himself fully. Maybe he won't have the power to rise at all."

"May gods hear you," Piper and Bobby muttered simultaneously, and Dakota nodded.

"Let's go," Leo said and they started their climbing, glad that they could actually walk and not just wait for the earth to swallow them. It was trying, anyway. The higher they got, the harder their stepping got. They could literally feel the vast amount of power shifting, hissing, moving under their feet, trying to get free.

Suddenly, Dakota grabbed Piper's hand. "Listen!" he hissed, pulled her backward and pushed Leo against Bobby just in time. The two boys fell amidst some bushes and winced when the thorns broke their skin. Dakota pressed Piper against a tree and pressed himself against her. They all held their breath while the strange forms, half humans and half horses, trotted next to them. Only when they could no longer hear the echo of their hooves did they try to move and couldn't, having sunken already almost to their knees. They fought furiously.

"Is that the end?" Piper asked and shook herself. No, she wouldn't let that happen. "Hello, Gaea. Tired? 'cause I sure as hell am."

While she was slowly talking the earth into rising slower, Bobby clenched his right fist and closed his eyes. With a great effort, he managed to break free and then the other three were suddenly free also. They had escaped... for now.

_The centaurs_, Piper thought._ That was what I couldn't remember. When Ixion bedded the cloud, Nephele, the centaurs were born... all but Chiron. They are on his side._ One look at her companions showed her that they were having the same thoughts. At least there didn't seem to be too many of them, just five... from what they saw. It was still unequal fight: five centaurs plus Ixion against four of them. Well, they had battled the earthborn and Enceladus, Chione and her minions, and Porphyrion and survived. There was no reason why they shouldn't survive now.

They were cautiously advancing upwards. Dakota led the way. Piper had wondered what the hell the Ares children were good for, except for battles but now she knew: he made use of every bush, every tree, every shadow that could shelter them and bring them closer to their enemy. It would have been better if the damned earth... Piper tripped and almost fell again but Bobby supported her. She felt something hard in his hand that was still clutching hers. "What's that?" she whispered and even in the shadows saw him blush. "It's my amulet," he said. "I brought it from home."

"Well, it looks like it works," Piper said. It was some kind of stone, cold and heavy, and unpleasant to touch. She tugged her hand from Bobby's grip and the stone.

"Here he is," the boy whispered.

They had really come near the villain. Piper stared.

Ixion didn't look like a villain at all. He did not look mad, tormented by his conscience. He was calm and satisfied. He even looked handsome, with his dark eyes and finely chiseled face. He had none of Medea's magical appeal, however, and the four heroes quickly turned their eyes to the surroundings. Dakota hissed a breath when he saw the granite casket that was placed in the forge, in the middle of the fire, near the fiery wheel. He had not seen Porphyrion rising but Jason had told his friends the story in details. The stone box that was growing in front of them could be nothing else but a giant being reborn, and fast. They had to act immediately.

"The fire… it is something like a catalyst, I think," Piper whispered. "Maybe if we manage to take the casket away from the flames, we'll be able to… I don't know, slow it down?"

Dakota looked at her, his eyes showing some grudging respect. She was not stupid, for a Greek. And she didn't lack courage either. "I think if we can take it out from this sacred place, we might succeed to abort it."

Despite the circumstances, Bobby grinned at his friend's choice of words. That was exactly what they were trying to do – abort the thing, albeit without a doctor, a nurse, or even an operating room.

Unfortunately, Ixion seemed to share their idea of the fire as being important to the process. He never let the casket out of his sight, even while he was talking to two centaurs who stood before him, making a report. The demigods tried to overhear what they were saying but they were too far. Finally, the centaurs folded their front legs before Ixion, then stood up and trotted to the far end of the clearing.

"We'll have to confront them directly," Leo said. "We have no other alternative: the giant will rise in a matter of minutes."

"I'll try to distract him," Piper promised. "While he's with your back at you, you can go to the casket. Leo, if you manage to cut it off the ground…"

He waved a hand. "Sure thing, Beauty Queen. I came prepared: I can work with a regular saw."

"What about them?" Bobby asked, pointing at the centaurs at the distant ends of the clearing.

"Bobby and I will take them," Dakota said. "We'll take them down quietly while Piper is working on Ixion."

Piper and Leo started protesting, then fell silent, confused. These centaurs were not like Chiron. They were their enemies. They would probably kill them, given the chance.

"Ready?" Leo asked and everyone nodded. Leo rummaged through his magic belt and pulled out a hand-saw. "Go now."

Piper took a deep breath and creeping gingerly, careful to stay unnoticed, circled the clearing to enter from the other end of it. She summoned her charmspeaking. She would need it desperately. Then, she messed up her hair, moved Katoptris to her back where it would not be immediately noticed and pinched her cheeks to make them red, as if she had run all the way to this place.

She was ready. As prepared as she could get. She ran in the clearing – straight for Ixion. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I am so happy to see you, dear sir. I'm afraid I got lost in this forest. I am not sure whether I'm walking in the right direction. I entered this place only this morning, and already…"

Her voice caught. She had relied on keeping everyone's attention on herself and she succeeded but the moment she stopped speaking the charm failed. Ixion and the centaurs slowly made their way towards her. It was not until now when she realized that Katoptris' shining sheath was focusing the eye of every centaur behind her on the blade on her back.

Her disguise was over.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Always the same._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**** Special thanks to HappyAce88 who always follows the news in my PJO fics.**

Chapter 10

Everything unfolded very fast. Piper unsheathed Katoptris and at the same time yelled "Go back! Go BACK!" at the top of her voice, and the centaur closest to her did – he stumbled backwards, only to meet Dakota's sword.

"Go back!" she said again and this time, her spell was so strong, the centaurs started murmuring "Okay, we're going, we're going…" and started stumbling backwards.

"You idiots!" Ixion roared and added some chosen words in Greek. "You let this stupid girl fool you… Break it! Break it now!"

By now, Leo was running toward the clearing but Bobby stopped him. "No," he said hurriedly, "we'll take care of them. Your job is to take the casket. Destroy it if you can," he added, although he knew that was impossible.

"But Piper…" Leo started.

"Kota will take care of her," Bobby assured him and led him around. As usual, his father's presence became stronger, guiding him down paths that were best for spying. "See? He got her back." And Dakota did, fighting the centaurs off at the best of his ability, so Piper could focus her entire attention on Ixion.

"He didn't say he'd take yours," Leo pointed out.

"Yes but I think he promised," Bobby said simply. "Dakota might not like you Greeks but once his word has been given, he'd keep it."

"He promised Jason?" Leo wanted to know and felt profound relief when he realized he wasn't sinking anymore. It was as if the event that was taking place here was draining Gaea out of energy, focusing it all on the clearing and the casket. Leo was glad to see it.

"Don't worry about anything," Bobby said. "Just focus on the casket. There's no need to look over your shoulder for enemies. We'll keep them at bay. Do you understand?"

Strangely enough, Leo did. That was what Romans did, after all: they fought in pairs and everyone relied on their partner to have their back. He could only hope these two could rise to the challenge.

He willed a hand-saw out of his belt. Bobby unsheathed his sword, Vengeance. He looked at the Greek boy. "Are you ready?"

_No_, Leo wanted to scream. He didn't want to be here. He should have run away before they boarded Argo II. In fact, he should have run away before he started building it.

"Of course." He grinned widely. "As fresh as a radish, I am."

"Very well."

Bobby gripped the hilt of his sword so tight his knuckles went white. For a moment, he was silent, maybe praying to his dad. Leo certainly prayed to his own before following the other boy who burst in the clearing yelling, "For Rome!"

Now he saw the whole picture clearly and did not like it at all. Piper and Dakota were standing back to back, fighting back the centaurs. Only fighting them back. Where the hell had these guys come from? There were at least three more than what Leo had thought initially! Piper was charmspeaking them but her spells lasted too briefly and there were always horse guys who were in the periphery of her vision so they did not succumb. Dakota was fighting four of them at the same time. Leo had never seen anyone so apt with sword. It was as if the centaurs were vying to host his blade! Still, he could not make full use of it because he was limited in his scope. He and Piper needed to stay back to back. If they let a centaur break them up, they were both dead. The centaurs would bury their blades in the demigods' backs.

Ixion paid no attention to the battle: he was stoking the fire on his wheel and under the casket that had grown considerably taller. With nauseating feeling in his belly, Leo realized that the thing's tie to Gaea was already probably stronger for him to severe. And still, he had to try.

Ixion, however, did pay attention to Bobby's arrival: while Bobby was running to intercept the centaurs' way, he ran to intercept his, leaving the casket unprotected. Leo dashed for it, squatted and tried to cut it from the bed. It was as solid as he expected.

"So they did send someone after all," Ixion said slowly, almost lazily and the sword that appeared miraculously in his hand met Vengeance. "And Greeks and Romans together, at that. Why, I thought I'd never see such a thing… last pair of your kind I saw a few days ago was not on the friendliest of terms. I think she actually dragged him away holding him at swordpoint."

_Julia… he must mean Julia and Michael Yew_. Bobby chased this thought away. He should pay no mind to whatever Ixion was telling him. He was just trying to distract him.

"Well, we're here," he said. "And we will leave, unlike you. I hope you made a better use of your time than just starting a fire, villain, because you won't have another chance. It saddens me to say so but you're going back to Tartarus."

Holy Mercury, but this guy was good! He was probably the best swordsman Bobby had ever encountered and that counted for something, coming from the mouth of a demigod who had played an active part in the second Titan war. His strikes were economical and efficient; he was quicker than Dakota, the fastest swordsman Bobby had ever seen. And his muscled body held some great strength.

Ixion also felt his advantage. He laughed. "Did you really think you could best me, young demigod? What made you little band come here? Did you think you could stop us here, at this sacred place?"

Bobby deflected the strike of Ixion's blade and answered with a quick counterattack that seemed to surprise the ancient murdered. "Why not?" he asked. "Why shouldn't we stop you like any other? We stopped the Titans."

He managed to slash his rival's arm which surprised them both. Something made him add, "With Lady Juno's blessing, we can stop anyone."

Ixion roared with anger and his strikes started falling like a storm.

"What's this?" someone suddenly shouted. "What is he doing?"

A centaur started trotting towards Leo who, until now, had managed to stay out of everyone's radar. Still, he did not stop his work, even to defend himself. A white gleam flashed through the air and hit the centaur with deadly accuracy. He fell sprawled on the ground and his brethren, with furious roars, ganged on Dakota who was left with no means to defend himself. His sword, a magical gift from his father, was flying back towards him but the centaurs were quicker. A red gash bloomed into his left cheek.

"Step back!" Piper screamed and the centaur closest to Dakota hesitated for a moment – a moment too long. The next moment, Dakota was already holding his sword and fighting back. Piper drew her arm back and left Katoptris into a flank that happened to be nearby, then screamed when a centaur suddenly grabbed for her and took a hold of her long braid. He started pulling her towards him, holding her for her own hair. Piper scrambled blindly for he knife but it was nowhere near. She could already smell the centaur's breath – it was not as foul as she had imagined, he had obviously eaten clovers recently. The next moment, Dakota's blade cut her braid off and got her free.

Leo was getting more desperate every minute. The bloody thing just wouldn't budge. He could swear he could feel the giant's body actually forming under his saw. He would not stop it. He couldn't. He pressed all his weight over the hand-saw but that made no difference at all. How could he cut stone?

Wait! Was that a yielding that he felt? No, just wishful thinking. The bloody heap just kept growing.

One of the centaurs sent an arrow at him but Bobby ran to stand in its way, raised a hand to catch it and it landed into his fist, cutting flesh. He cursed and turned around to renew his fight with Ixion but he was no longer there. For a moment, everyone's head had been turned to see whether the arrow would reach its target. That was the moment Ixion broke through Piper and Dakota's defence, catching them unprepared and making use of his sheer weight. They fell off on his either side and without losing time, he grabbed the nearest one – Dakota – and dragged him towards the fiery wheel. Piper shrieked, "Release him!" but the remaining centaurs all started yelling and roaring so the noise they made drowned her voice.

Bobby made a quick assessment of the situation. So, what did they have? Leo who had a task of his own; a powerless Charmspeaker who was very good at throwing swords; and he, of course – a disabled fighter with an useless sword hand. Against a horde of centaurs and their damned master.

In short, things were not looking good. If they didn't do something, not only Mimas would rise but they would lose Kota, as well. Ixion no longer paid attention to Bobby, having deemed him – rightly – harmless now. With a sinking feeling, Bobby saw his friend being tied to the fiery wheel.

_It smells like __pork_, was the only thing he could think. _Human flesh smells like roasted_ _meat_. Then, the awful moment of paralysis passed and he ran to Piper who was already surrounded by centaurs. He broke in when the circle was already closing, grabbed her by the hand and started running at the surrounding forest.

"What are you doing?" she screamed in shrilly voice and tried to get free. "Don't you see what they are doing to them?"

He did not see but he could smell it anyway. To help Kota and Leo, they needed something more powerful than what they had handy. He sent a brief prayer to his dad and it was no surprise when Mercury did not answer. Gods wouldn't – or couldn't – get involved here.

"What are you doing?" Piper shrieked again, fighting him with all her might. "Get back, get back! They are all there!"

"Be quiet!" he snapped. It was time for Plan B. He took a deep breath and his good hand dug the amulet out of his pocket. For a brief moment, he hesitated and then shouted at the top of his voice, "Malachiter! Mistress of the Copper Mountain, gracious lady, come to us!"

Piper gaped at him, so shocked that she forgot to struggle. "What are you…" she started and then fell silent at the sight of the woman who had appeared in front of them.

She was not young but her face clearly showed signs of beauty – great but dim and faded. She wore her blue-black hair in a shining braid, her eyes were lively, her skin perfect. She was tall and slim and yet it was as if a veil of mist had fallen over her, exhausting her stunning looks. Piper's eyes were drawn to the gown she was wearing. A daughter of Aphrodite, even as unlikely one as her, could never pass such a fine texture. It looked as soft as silk and it shone in all shades of green. Piper almost held out a hand to touch it.

"What do you want from me, Bobby Ringling?" the woman asked in musical voice, touched by strange accent.

"The giants are rising," the Roman boy said.

"I am aware of that," she interrupted.

"They will destroy the earth and everything on it."

"My realm was already destroyed." Her voice was cold.

Piper was trying to look through the branches of the trees and see what was going on in the clearing. Was Leo still alive? Was Dakota? She was sure Mimas had not risen yet. They would have known if he had.

"You have other realms, too," Bobby said. "I know there was a great injustice done to you, Lady, and I am sorry. But I am sure you don't want everything – the earth, the gods and the people – do die."

"What do I care about gods and people? They were never good to me, now, were they?" she asked in a voice that indicated that she was struggling with herself and her better intentions.

"Please, Lady," Bobby begged. "Help us. Just this once."

For a moment, she stared in his eyes. "You know the price, though, don't you? Are you ready to pay it?"

He nodded. "I am."

She smiled. "Very well, then," she said and headed for the clearing.

Piper grabbed Bobby's hand. He winced and she realized it was his injured hand. She let go and grabbed the other.

"What is she going to do?" she demanded while they were running back, following the woman. "Who is she? Where did she come from?"

"Hurry up!" Bobby snapped and they emerged from between the trees just when the woman snapped her fingers and all the centaurs fell on the ground.

"Hey lady," Leo screamed, fighting to scramble out from under one of them, "how did you…"

He managed to get up and immediately grabbed his saw again, renewing his useless battle with the casket.

"Who are you?" Ixion asked loudly but there was detectable fear in his voice. "How dare you…"

She glared at him. "How dare _you_ to come to my place for your vile plans?"

She raised her hand. He ran for her, his sword ready, but she merely clicked her tongue. "You poor fool," she said. "Did you really think you could match your force with mine?"

She snapped her fingers and everything sank in the earth – Ixion, the fire, the fiery wheel. Dakota fell on the ground with a thud, his clothes, skin and hair still smoking. The casket shook, rising yet again. Still, it was visibly more unstable. Leo drew back, then he ran at the heap and with all his might, he slammed his hand-saw in the base of the evil that was ready to escape.

For a moment, he could feel the resistance gathering against his muscled hands. And then the casket sank in the ground. Just like that. Leo lost his balance and fell flat on his face but rose quickly and started dusting himself – he had no desire to accommodate any residual giant dust, thank you very much.

Bobby ran to Dakota and sank to his knees in front of him. Frantically, he checked his unconscious friend's breath.

"He lives," the woman said and came closer. Piper and Leo followed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bobby asked.

"It is no concern of mine." She shrugged. "And it is no concern of yours either. Not any more."

Now, when she was looking at the woman, Piper realized that her magnificent gown was made of no silk. It was made of stone, as bizarre as it looked. It was no less bizarre that it was as bright as a day, although it was night and the fire had gone out.

"Thank you," she said. "I don't know…"

"You know nothing, Piper McLean," the woman said and smiled. "And you don't need to. A deal is a deal," she added and turned to Bobby. "Are you ready now?"

He was pale but he nodded firmly. "Get Kota back at camp," he said to Piper and Leo. "You can do it, I know. And tell Gwen… tell her that I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Piper asked but there was no answer. Bobby and the woman had disappeared.

"Holy Haephaestus," Leo murmured. "Who was she? What was that whole thing?"

"I have no idea," Piper admitted and shivered. "They just… disappeared."

It was dark now, as it should be. There was no movement around, just the leaves whispering. Everything was as it should be – excluding the motionless boy at their feet and the other boy who was supposed to be here and wasn't. Leo lit a torch and they knelt at Dakota's side. His breathing was laboured but it was there; maybe it was better that they couldn't see his face for now. The smell of his burned flesh was bad enough; they were afraid to see what had happened to his skin.

"We must go," Leo finally said and started hoisting the Roman boy up.

"Wait!" Piper suddenly cried and bent to retrieve a piece of paper. In the light of the torch, she started reading slowly aloud the faded words obviously written by a child's hand. _"I, Robert Ringling, thanks ever so much to the Mistress of the Copper Mountain for her hospitality; for her kind hospitality I pledge my life to her."_

The note shook in Piper's hands_. "I pledge my life to her,"_ she repeated.

They stared at each other. "The Mistress of the Copper Mountain?" Leo finally asked. "What does that even _mean_?"

"I have no idea," Piper said. "But I guess it has something to do with this thing," she spat and looked disdainfully at the small stone that the paper had been wrapped in, Bobby's talisman. "I think we'd better go," she said and looked at Dakota who was still unconscious. "I think he can't wait."

They took Dakota between them and headed downward, supporting his weight, to take the long way back to camp.

* * *

**A. N. The Mistress of the Copper Mountain ****was a patron of the mine-diggers who worked in Ural Mountain to find the most valuable malachite in the world. She is a character in quite a few stories told by the great Pavel Bajov and especially his wonderful book The Malachite Casket.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: It's all Rick Riordan's. No profit made._

**Yeah, it did happen: I am finally updating! Things had been going on in real life and for a long time. I didn't have the mood or time for either reading or writing fanfiction. But now I', on the train again… I think.**

Chapter 11

When the dawn broke, Leo groaned and tried to get out of the car to stretch his legs, almost falling to the ground – a very bad idea, given the fact that Mother Earth was currently angry with them. _Angry? Substitute that for 'livid', and you'll get a better perspective,_ he thought. If they happened to stay on earth for longer than an hour, they started to get sucked. The only escape was to never cease moving. Whenever they needed to rest, they found a building – up until now, it made three houses and two hotels whose owners and managers probably wondered why on earth had they agreed to admit three kids without documents or money, one scorched like a charcoal and as responsive as a block of marble, all three of them incredibly filthy. For their next rest, Leo was actually hoping that they find a river or a stream… something with a bridge they could sleep under. _How have the mighty fallen_, Annabeth would probably say. Leo had no idea where this quote originated from.

Worse than that was the uncertainty just when the cops would get them. They had to… err… _borrow_ a car. Two cars, actually. The one they had originally rented lay sucked in the earth where they had left it. Thanks gods for Piper's charmspeaking abilities! She had even arranged a helicopter to take them back to California, although the fuel had not lasted them to the Bay area, as they had found out the hard way. _Well, at least we're all alive,_ Leo thought. What should they do about this pilot? How many pilots could Piper's father afford?

The beauty queen leaned over Dakota and felt his pulse.

"How is he?" Leo asked over his shoulder and she shook her head.

"There is no change."

Leo had not really expected that there would be one. Sun had risen and set twice since that nightmarish night when they had defeated Ixion and lost Bobby. All this time, Dakota had not as much as stirred. They practically had to drag him like a human dummy. He was about as conscious as that. The fiery wheel should have burnt his skin off and it had all right, but it had done something else, too. Something worse. It had sent him into some kind of hibernation where he could not eat, he could not swallow the few drops of water that they had forced through his lips and he could not even control his bodily functions. Guess who got to clean afterwards. Yeah, Valdez was in luck again.

"Leo!" Piper called after him and the urgency in her voice made him turn to her immediately with another groan. He shuffled back towards the car.

"Hurry up!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" he called back and felt silly. Really, what _wasn't_ wrong? He broke into a run, though, to find that Piper had already turned the engine on over the way too high buzz of the radio.

"We have to leave immediately," she said. "They're coming."

Leo instinctively reached into his belt and brought out a short wide sword. Piper hated the fact that his instinct was not to bring out hammers or any other tools. Gaea and her giants had done this to him. She would love to make them pay.

"Who? Who is coming? A hydra? The lion that Hercules killed?"

She shook her head while he was jumping in. "It's the police. Somehow, I got tuned to their channel. They have spotted the car in Yreka and they are going down this road…"

"Hey!" Leo protested. "I'm supposed to be the jester here!"

She shook her head and they sped off. "I am not jesting, Valdez. They are after us. Besides, while we were shopping, someone spotted Dakota in the backseat. They think we have kidnapped him, given the fact that he is in such a state, he wasn't admitted in any hospital in the county and you and I, we're… well, car-thieves."

Leo spat a curse that he had learned during his life in the street. "I know you wouldn't joke about that but… Yreka? Who in Hades spotted us _there_?"

"I have no idea. No!" she screamed as he started flicking through the stations. "We must stay tuned to the police channel," she went on and the car lurched dangerously since she was taking it off the road.

"I know, I know. Holy Haephaestus, Piper, watch the road!"

After all they had been through, it would be preposterous that they should die in a car accident. Anyway, it would be even more ridiculous if the police arrested them for a car theft when they had been only trying, like, to _save the world_. Not that the cops would believe them. A year ago, Leo certainly wouldn't have.

Something hit heavily the back of his seat. That, of course, was Dakota. Leo struggled to squeeze between the front seats to get on the backseat and strap the other boy securely. Gods, but Dakota was giving them trouble even when he was unconscious! A sudden thought reared his ugly head in Leo's mind: maybe if they dropped Dakota here, the police would be satisfied with finding him and leave them alone for a while? More specifically, for the time they needed to get back to Camp Jupiter? He dismissed it immediately, of course. They did not leave people behind. And he could never face Jason with Bobby _and_ Dakota lost.

Really, there was only one thing that they could do.

"For the love of the gods, Piper! Can't this thing go faster?"

_Three hours later…_

Julia Reynolds was the first one to spot them and run to them when they entered the camp borders – Leo would like to know where the lookouts were! They had prepared for answering to numerous questions but to their relief, there was no "What happened?" or "Why is he like this?" She did not even ask where Bobby was. She just screamed for the Apollo kids. Turned out she was a good screamer, loud and shrill. In less than a minute, the healers had sprung to their aid, followed by basically the whole camp. Leo could not help but notice that when Reyna leaned over Dakota to examine him, she suddenly turned so white, as if she herself would need urgent healing. She looked so frightened that Leo understood: there was a horror coming. He had known beforehand, of course; he simply hadn't wanted it to be true.

They lifted Dakota on a stretcher. Jason came running and hugged Piper so strong that she groaned, absolutely convinced that she had broken a few ribs. Jason let her go and turned to Leo, assessing his state immediately. The relief that his friends were in one piece was short-lived, though. He did not ask the question they had rehearsed to answer. No, he did not lose his time to ask "What happened?" He asked the most important question. "Where is Bobby?", and when they told him the story of his friend's disappearance, for a moment there was such a cold glint in his eyes that they were uncomfortably reminded that he was, in fact, son of Zeus. It was gone in a minute, though, and Leo wondered whether he had not imagined the whole thing.

"I must tell Gwen," Jason finally said. He was obviously not relishing the task.

"No, I will," Piper answered. It was only fair: they were the ones who had lost Gwen's boyfriend, so they should face the music. Besides, if Jason delivered the news, it would look as if he was trying to get his Greek friends a free pass. Of course, they _were_ innocent, but still!

_A few minutes later…_

The healers applied potions and nectar to Dakota's freshly bathed burns but it did not help. They tried to pour some nectar into his mouth but he wouldn't swallow and they stopped before they choked him to death. They tried singing a hymn to their father but Apollo seemed to have gone deaf. The demigods, Greek and Roman, shared a dark look: they hated losing patients.

But they had not lost this one. Not yet, though. Still, Reyna knew that there was nothing they could do to save him. There was nothing they could do to even heal him a little. She looked at Will Solace, hoping beyond hope that maybe the Greeks knew a secret, a remedy unavailable to Romans. Anything that could give them hope.

Will shook his head. "I am sorry. I can't feel anything about him. It is as if… as if his life-force had been drained out. All his functions are down. None of his systems is working. I've never seen such a thing."

_Neither have I_, Reyna thought and tears sprang to her eyes. She had dreamed of losing him, of course. Many times, during the Titan war. But in her nightmares, it was always an honourable death. Never… just shutting out, technically living but dead.

"No," she said. "It can't end like this. It can't. He won't give up."

"Reyna," Lily said gently. "He has no say in that. It's already over."

Reyna whirled on her half-sister, hissing like an angry cat. She resisted the urge to slap Lily for stating the unthinkable. Barely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason entering the cabin. Thankfully, the Greeks weren't with him, otherwise she might have had no control over her action, blinded by her anger that they had made their escape to camp safe and sound while Dakota had come back in such state and Bobby had not come back _at all._ With a huge effort to overcome her anger and panicky fear, she went to Jason. "Where is Bobby?" she asked, and he just looked at her sadly and shook his head. "Oh gods, no!" she said barely audibly. "Not him too…"

Now, it was Jason's turn to blanch. "Not him too?" he echoed. "Reyna, how is Kota? Is he…?"

She flicked her hair back, impatiently, and willed herself not to cry. "No," she said, sharply. "He isn't dead. And he isn't going to die, I'm telling you."

By the looks of the other Apollo campers, she was the only one who did.

"Such a death," someone spoke with contempt. "Is highly unbefitting a son of Mars."

Mars himself had materialized in the middle of the cabin, looking darkly at Dakota's prone form. Even the light behind his sunglasses was dark. Dark red.

Reyna felt a surge of hope.

"Have you come to heal him?" Jason asked while around them, everybody was kneeling to the god. Everyone but Jason and Reyna, that was it. Then, they reasoned that if they wanted to stay in Mars' good graces, they'd better show respect, for Dakota's sake. The war god was not exactly what one would describe as a caring father. He _could_ let Dakota die if angered enough. So they knelt.

Mars shook his head heavily. "I cannot change my children's fate. And I am not here to sob. Do I look like your kindly little grandmother?" he demanded. Under any other circumstances, that would have been funny. "I just came to check on him. I'll soon come to honour his passing."

And he disappeared before Reyna could scream her disappointment. All that was left in the cabin were the healers. And Jason. And a dying demigod.


End file.
